Fire Emblem: Awakening-Repeating an Awakening
by Kahisake-DaLegendNub
Summary: Once upon a time, two time-travelers slept on a grassy field. Waking up from a traumatic past, they soon enough decided to change fate, yet have they known differences and mysteries hiding behind the timeline they existed on. Their journey begins from the beginning, yet dangers awaits them. (There'll be lot rewriting and remastering, this story's progressing after all :P)
1. Reborn (Prologue)

**_((Author's note_****_))_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: "I do not own these Characters"_**

* * *

**_RedAlfarrel: *Ahem* Hey guys, it's probably the first time I'm uploading a story, and I mean it by the 'First time ever', I've completely never created a story in sites before, I only read them instead of creating them. (Well, because this story being remastered doesn't mean it's not my first time)_**

**_I have learned to make sentences though, or how to use punctuation and paragraphs in stories.. well perhaps it'll be imperfect, perhaps it wouldn't turn out to finish correctly, but I've seen how stories go in the other fics or books in my studies._**

**_Although I'm not really that good with vocabulary arrangement though, there won't be a lot of traditional words used in this fic. Hope you guys can check if there's grammatical mistakes, I'll appreciate the help. (Criticize if you want :P, but plz don't flame (That's what they call it), I'm just an unexperienced new writer)_**

**_Also.. I haven't played FE Awakening in years, there'll be a bit of history changes (No.. aaaactually.. a Lot due to Robin's history changing, or maybe not), plz don't be mad. Just sit back and watch the story goes. Alrighty bois! *Sn-* Waaait a minute, I forgot to tell you to thank the fanfiction creator of 'Fire Emblem: Awakening-Another Again' named Yosei Ranbu, without him/her, I have no idea of what story I should make. Btw, read the warning below before reading the story._**

* * *

**_[WARNING!]_**

**_Author: (New readers, I'm warning you, don't read the spoilers hiding behind the reviews, you'll regret it, but it's just a warning, I'm not telling you not to see it, but just to remind you,)_**

**_Btw, play Fire Emblem Awakening before reading this story, cuz this story does spoil a lot of events occuring within dat Awakening game. You blame me, it's yer fault mah boi, I didn't expect myself to do anything but to give you a warning._**

* * *

**_RedAlfarrel: Lets sit back and enjoy the story, alright? *Snap*_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Reborn (Prologue)_**

* * *

_Location: ? ? ?._

...

It was dark, a complete darkness over a limbo, there in the midst of the darkness floats a man with his coat, known as Ylisse's tactician, Robin, who's yet sleeping longingly.

Quietness covers the whole darkness, just to wait for the time to pass by as he woke up, eyelids slowly opening, waking up from a deep slumber.

He began to look around, only to be greeted by the darkness around him.

He felt nothing, not even a ground or gravity, it felt odd.. which slowly drift him into confusion.

"Hello?" he shouted aloud, only to hear his own voice traveling up to the endless infinitive darkness.

He suddenly felt a sharp object crushing his very head, he began clutching his head in pain, closing his eyes now concentrating on the migraine.

He groaned on the onto the subduing pain, "Ugh.. these migraines isn't any good.."

The tactician stopped clutching his head, reopening his eyes. He turned to look around, as he was suddenly being greeted by a ray of light from a distance. He took few steps a near as he began to look at the light in curiosity, but he still held his range in alert.

He took a step closer for a better look, the light glow brighter which made him held his ground, yet his curiosity prevented him from backing away.

Robin slowly approach the light, as each step gleams the light brighter, as he finally stood in front of it in confusion.

"What's this?" he asked onto himself.

He slowly reached his hands onto the light and it began to glow brighter, just as the very first layer of his skin touches the light, everything turned white, all the darkness eradicates.

...

* * *

_Location: Grima's Back._

The light began to fade as an image began to appear, an image of a sky, a dark sky, he looked around in curiosity, seeing scene filled with warriors and dynasties fighting across the battlefield, holding swords, lances, and bows, tomes and numerous of weapons of all sorts as they fiercely clashed upon the weapon of their enemies.

On the other side fought their enemies, fiercely fighting without mercy, yet mindlessly fought as they were to be commanded to fight without a care of death. They had pale skins with eyes glowing a bright red light.

_'Risens,'_ a thought came onto him.

Then, suddenly one of the Risens began to sprint, charging at him in an inhuman speed, he backed away quickly, trying to find anything within him to defend himself, only to find himself unarmed.

He may be a capable unarmed fighter, yet judging from the Risen's prespective, it wore a large armor which could possibly meant that the Risen was formerly a knight, added that the Risen charging at him right now has a lance, which means it has a range advantage over him, giving him great disadvantage upon trying to disarm the Risen, while trying to possibly do a fist combat might damage his bones while the Risen is having an easy time on him. His only choice is to flee.

He backed away only to find an inescapable corner, with a wounded soldier who's bleeding at the corner.

The Risen sprinted closer and jumped at him in such speed, he closed his eyes in an instinct as the Risens were few inches far from him, he waited for a few second, yet nothing happened.

"What?" he found himself speaking, feeling completely nothing, he slowly opened his eyes, only to see nothing in front of him, then he looked around, only to be looking at the creature grazing the soldier with its sharp metal claw ferociously behind him.

"Get away from him!" Robin shouted.

He quickly sprinted towards the Risen, opened his palm just to push the Risen away from the poor soldier, only to penetrate through and fell onto the ground.

"Wh-What was that?!" he exclaimed in surprise.

He turned around, only to see a dead soldier body with a torn armor and few fleshes separated from his body, dripping bloody messes onto the ground.

Robin, out of curiosity, tries to hold over the dead soldier's body, only to have his hand penetrating the dead body.

"A-Am I dreaming?" he said to himself, but before he gets to finish his sentence, he saw a certain snow haired man fighting along the battle field, holding a tome and a sword, fighting along side a certain blue haired man.

_'R-Robin?'_ he murmured upon his own name, as his eyes locked onto the white haired man, who's fighting against the Risens in the front line with his partner.

_'This is actually a dream?'_ the currently spectating man asked onto himself again, a surprise mixed with confusion.

As both of the partners fought against the Risens, they were slowly reaching the higher ground, reaching onto a man with a glowing purple fire within him.

"Grima," the first word came out of his mouth, then he slowly followed them from the distance, seeing them fighting over the undeads within struggle.

There within the high grounds were two other same snowy haired man, while the one was partnered with a blue haired man beside him, on the other side, there stood the other man with purple flames covering him, looking a death stare at the duo as he fires purple flames endlessly at them.

Robin, currently spectating from the distance came closer and began to look at the duo, who's struggling to maintain the attack that came towards them.

Then the blue haired man began to speak with smirk on his face, "Well, tactician, got anything to distract him?"

The snowy haired man sighed upon the teasing praise and nodded, dodging one of the dark magics Grima casted, "Yep, get behind the wings. I'd rather think positions are suitable when we need to think of a length plan."

The white haired man then pointed towards a certain obstacle, which perhaps could hold them in a while, since most Risens there has the fewest chances of appearing.

Then the blue haired man began to grin, "Is it going to be another insane plan?"

The snowy haired man or what's so called Robin then grinned, "Probably, how about climbing up that dragon's head? We could ambush that bastard if you strike him down from there."

The blue haired man cringed, "No way I would damn do that."

That earned Robin a chuckle, "Afraid of heights, Chrom?"

"Shut up, idiot," the blue haired man, or supposedly Chrom grunted.

"Alright then, 'Your Highness'," Robin bowed.

"By Naga, shut it, and stop with those formalities," Chrom grunted.

Robin laughed, "Still in hate of formalities? Why no hate for Freddy though?"

Then a loud voice was heard,** "Enough of the humor, cowards. Get out of your hidings, worthless pawns!"**

Chrom looked at the voice spoken, seeing a replica image of Robin staring lifelessly at them while the dragon itself held a dark glowing fire within its hands.

Chrom rolled his eyes, "Alright, time to get to the plan already."

Robin still had a bit of a laughter with him, but he was prepared to speak, "So, I'll fire him my Arcfire for distraction, alright? Since Falchions are great advantage of dragons, doesn't mean you could get your ignorance over you. I'd rather you stay few lengths away."

Chrom nodded, "Alright, if that's affirmative to you, Robin."

Robin then held his tome, quickly revealed himself out of his hiding, he prepared his hand, aiming at the currently the same person in front of him.

He began to shout, "Arcfire! Arcfire! Arcfire!"

Then three fireballs were released from his hand and sped itself towards Grima.

The three fireballs created a large explosion, added by the ashes clouding the sights, for some time, a quietness was heard, yet then a laughter broke out the mute as it slowly gets louder the longer it laughs.

Then the voice began to speak,** "Do you even think you can beat me with those little spells of yours? Arrogant mortal.."**

Robin then gave a smirk as he shrugs, "Heh, how about if I say.. You're the arrogant one here?"

The dust was then cleared, Grima looked back at the tactician in the same spot, smiling for reasons unknown to him.

"Behind you," a voice was heard.

Grima quickly spun his body around to defensive position, yet only for Chrom to blow him hard, with the holy sword in hand easily damaging him hard, it's leaving Grima defenseless, with his coat leaving a large torn due to such blow. Grima quickly backed away as he struggled to maintain his balance, yet before he does, a sword slashed his stomach hard, added by its electricity electrocuting him throughout his body, leaving him paralyzed.

It was a Levin Sword being levitated by a wind spell, a wind spell belonging to the tactician.

Grima then got back up and raged,** "You filthy creatures!"**

He then raised his hand up, then a dragon who's been driving

**"Let's see how will you handle along with this,"** Grima said with an evil smirk.

Grima then swung his hand down, added with his hand aiming at the snowy haired man, then the dragon head charged down towards the man, with an inhuman speed, the man wasn't capable to dodge, crashing him with such force that he was thrown far from the battlefield as he landed in destructive force, yet lucky for him to use his wind spell in time to lighten the damage, which didn't affect as much.

"Robin!" Chrom shouted towards his fallen friend.

The tactician stood up slowly as he struggled to maintain his balance.

"I'm alright, Chrom, used some wind spell to maintain the force," Robin shouted, with a voice which behind is a person of agony.

**"How filthy, even the miserable tactician himself wounds with futile attempt onto battling against a God."**

Grima stood there, with an evil smile in his face, now began to face Chrom,** "Alright, let's get back to the point, shall we?"**

The Fell Dragon's grin widens, **"I might as well have a gift especially for you, Exalted One."**

Grima then raised his hand up, then looked above, seeing clouds slowly twirling out into a hole, then a large pile of purple smoke emerged, slowly it split into twelve form of smokes, then Grima swung his hand down, following with the twelve smokes landing hard onto the ground.

The smoke slowly vanishes, revealing twelve human-like creature standing there with red eyes death staring the Exalt.

**"Doesn't this look familiar to you, Ylissean scum?"** Grima mocked as he grinned upon Chrom's realization in shock.

The currently observing Robin from the distance had his jaws opened, "Deadlords.."

**"Haha.. Yes, you know it Chrom, it is the past legends that have been known as true heroes and villains in the past generation,"** Grima explained.

One of the Deadlords raised her what seemed like an ancient like Amatsu up, then prepared a fast swing that could tear swords apart, yet Chrom managed to parry it within disordered time and backpedaled due to lack of balance, good thing he held the Falchion sword with him that the sword remained.

From the distance, the currently living Robin struggle to maintain the pain that he held upon the crash the dragon head made upon him, he slowly stood up, seeing Chrom battling a single Risen within struggle while the other twelve stood to watch as they seemed to prepare their turn.

"Risens can't be that hard.." he groaned and slowly reaches Chrom, then stood frozen as he discovered who Chrom's been fighting against.

"Oh Gods," He panicked upon realizing these twelve, then one of the Deadlords took a step behind Chrom and performed his blade to back stab while Chrom busily fought the swordmaster, Robin then sprinted towards Chrom as fast as he could, yet the Deadlord has his blade nearer to Chrom while he tried finding his position.

Robin threw his Levin Sword up into the mid air, then prepared his wind tome, aiming it toward the Levin Sword, yet the Deadlord began to pull the Exalt, now having him pinned at Robin's aim.

Robin cursed under his breath, now using his bare hands to use a soft wind spell, pushing the Levin Sword straight and pass over Chrom as it slashed the Deadlord that held him as hostage right in the head.

Robin let out a large breath that he had been holding within himself, "By the Gods.. Chrom! You literally need to God damn watch your back! Either I or that God damn Porcus almost killed you."

Chrom exhaled in relief, "Well, that was a close one.. Wait what? Who's Porcus?"

Robin ignored his question as he pat his friend's back, "Take the relief while you can Chrom, it's either your denseness that will get you killed, don't know how you survived being so trustful even after recruiting a stranger into your squad, don't be so blind next time."

Chrom cringed at the words, "You're acting like Frederick now.."

Then the duo faced upon the twelve Deadlords in front of them.

Chrom looked at Robin, "Let's do it like the old times, shall we?"

The tactician smirked, "As long as you don't screw it up again."

Then they both sprinted towards the Deadlords, and their swords clashed.

...

The man upon the distance watched them continuously fight, then in curiosity, he began looking at how the progress goes with the other warriors who fought off the Risens.

From the distance, Lucina fought aggressively against the groups of barbarian Risens, making deadly slashes with the Divine Blade named Falchion, while the Risens, having lack of speed wielding the axes was incapable of parrying as the holy blade tore them into ashes

Her partner was her mother, who fought off any Risens that tries to kill her daughter, while riding her pegasus skillfully as she slashes through numerous Risens within the air. She maybe lacking of strength to finish the Risens in a strike, yet she had the incredible speed and agility that the Risens were incapable to hit her.

Owain fought with his cousin, Cynthia, as he slashed the Risens with his killing edge, as the sword swung past the Risens' flesh, making the Risens divided into two parts as they slowly vanishes into purple smokes, yet on the other side, Cynthia aggressively sprinted towards numerous of Risens, jabbing her lance, penetrating through numerous of swordmasters as they slowly vanishes into smokes within her lance, yet at the same time, the duo fought heroically as they both speeches dramatically, as the idea of Justice Cabal became reality as the scene takes place within the battlefield.

Severa fought with Gerome, as the mercenary fought skillfully using her weapons within a unique ways, as she finds great position to fight against multiple of Risens at once, also having a shoulder plate used as a shield when one of the Risen strikes at her when she is incapable of dodging, meanwhile, Gerome cuts down nearby Risens with his axe while his wyvern Minerva fires out deadly fiery breath as it stay close to its owner.

Nowi fought with Nah, using their dragon forms in breathing fiery breath that burns across large groups of Risens, also crashing their tails towards them as the Risens slowly evaporate into purple smokes.

Noire fighting with Yarne, herself going in full "THUNDER AND BLOOD" mode while Yarne fought the frontlines, covering Noire from melee fighters that tries to get close to her.

Other remaining Shepherds and soldiers fought ferociously against the Risen waves, cutting the fleshes of the undeads as they creates massive smokes of purple, neither any of the Shepherds were wounded thanks to the tactician's plan.

Yet as time passes by, a glimpse of a Risen figure was caught by the man who watched out from the distance, it's not just any Risen, but its familar shape was the thing the man was curious about.

He then followed the figure, who seemed to be watching the battle takes places between the waves of Risens.

He looked closely at the three of them, then his eyes widened, "Gregor? Cordelia? Gaius?"

The Shepherds doesn't take a notice, then the man walked around them, yet as he noticed their glowing red eyes, added with Cordelia who had her horse with its glowing red eye, then he let out a gasp after noticing the outcome, they were all a Risen Shepherd, then sudden pain came onto his head and he began clutching his head hard, then flashbacks suddenly appeared in front of him, and his image brightened.

...

* * *

_Location: Mila Tree._

The light slowly dimmed and began to fade, the man was now seeing an image of a tree, a tree that sized largely from his sight, yet bellow it, at its root was a warfare, there fought the Shepherds with their armies as the battlefield were filled with the sounds of clashes.

The man took a detailed look at the tree, slowly his eyes opened wide, "Isn't this the Mila Tree?!"

Then he caught a white haired man from the distance, "That's me again.."

Yet he was suddenly being pulled towards the white haired man, being unable to resist, he was absorbed inside, now being a perspective.

Then the white haired man sprinted with his partner, Chrom, running in the midst of the crowds and then stopped by a certain bald mustached man from the distance, guarded by elite guards, who is supposedly to be their General.

The blue haired man then shouted at the General, "Cervantes!"

The General turned around, now facing at the two, who's standing in front of him.

"Ah.. greetings prince Chrom, and as well as you are, tactician Robin," he smiled a sadistic smile lurking upon his mouth.

Chrom asked, "What makes you think he makes the right decision? You were told to invade kingdoms and you threatened them into submission! What.. What does that achieve?"

"Why ask? My answer's plain and simple. Walhart, the greatest emperor is destined to rule this world," he spoke proudly within the thoughts of him fighting side by side with Walhart.

Chrom was yet unsatisfied with the answer, "But to what end does it held?!"

With that, the general death glare at them, "You common men are bellow Walhart's grasp, ends are irrelevant!"

Chrom then asked again, "So you don't even know what you're striving for?"

Cervantes looked at them and began to look at his mustache, he slowly harrow his mustache with his deepest caress, "I tend to strive for my own beard, boy. A soldier does not question orders, they gave out their loyalty, and so does his life, for a greater men, and shall I be one of those greater men."

Chrom felt the urge to fight, yet calmed thanks to Robin who's been beside him, "For a greater men?! In living to conquer kingdoms and force them to follow you? What such ambition held you with great satisfaction?"

Cervantes then said, "What could be greater? Besides, I once held dreams, dream of myself ruling over nations, but for such conqueror like Walhart? Aye, he dreams bigger, I shall strive by his side, for he shall rule the entire world! Myself is nothing compared to a conqueror with such bravery. I am but a single tiny hair in a beard of flea compared to his great mustache!"

Then Cervantes gave an inviting hand towards the two, "Why not join us, and taste the thrill of being in a part of something bigger than yourselves?"

Chrom shook his head and replied, "At the price of inflicting cruelty, a definite no."

Cervantes then groaned, "Pff.. Then, we have nothing to discuss anymore. Prepare to learn the meaning of the word 'Beard'."

Cervantes eye widened, "Fear."

There it got the two confused, Cervantes tried recovering his mistake and exclaimed, "Fear, I mean."

Yet the duo still held their confused face, the General shook his head, "It's FEAR! Never mind that."

Then the General pointed his lance sprinted towards the Lord, charging in an instantaneous speed.

***Clang***

Chrom already prepared his block, yet he struggled to maintain his ground, but for Robin, not far, already prepared his spell, he opened his tome at a certain page and aimed his hands towards the General,

He then shouted, "Thoron!"

His hands began to sparkle electricity, then a giant bold was released from his hand, a light that charged towards the General within a flash.

A beam of light was seen as an electricity pierced the General hard, knocking him hard due to the force performed by the electricity, while the electricity were presumably absorbed by his iron armor.

The tactician slowly walked up onto the General, then began to speak with a more comforting tone, "Please, Cervantes, nobody has to die in this battle,"

But Cervantes laughed mockingly at them, "No one? Hah! People die in wars, boy, besides, I follow Walhart's orders willingly."

Cervantes then took his position, then gave a sudden deadly jab, which Robin was capable to parry within disordered time and backed away onto one of the tree roots, the General then turned to Chrom, who stood in guarding position, then looked back at the tactician, who sat at the back of the tree, struggling to raise up his feet.

The general then spoke to Robin, "I see you're an easy target. Aye! It would be easy to kill you first."

Cervantes charged towards Robin within incredible speed, leaving Chrom no time to protect his friend from the danger coming towards him.

_'Ah fuck!' _Robin cursed, he knew he's gonna be torn apart.

Just right in time, a sword drifted just in time before the tactician's death, slowly Robin opened his eyes, seeing a certain mercenary in struggle blocking such heavy attack.

"G-Gregor?" Robin asked slowly in realization,

"Never Gregor is important he is?" Gregor said with an unsettling smile at Robin, still struggling to hold his ground, with a bit of notice that the Cervantes tilted his lance and released itself from the mercenary's hold, which made the two face themselves upon the General.

"Be warned Gregor, he's not an unskilled lance fighter," Robin warned.

Gregor then took a steady position, stood side by side with Robin, who held his Levin sword ready, added with Chrom who stood behind the General, holding his Falchion in position.

Cervantes looked at them and grunted, "Aye! Trying to beat me by outnumbering me? Looks like I'll have to one against all three of you single haired beards, try and face the wrath of the mighty beard!"

Cervantes readied his lance, then swung it upon the duo, who clashed both of their swords upon holding ground against the General's lance, while the duo still held their ground, Chrom, from the back, swung his Falchion horizontally at Cervantes, which the General in difficulty pushed the duo away, preventing himself from death by ducking out from the Exalt's deadly horizontal slash, then spun his feet at the ground, trying to slip out Chrom's balance, yet just in time for Chrom to jump before he fell into the ground, only to be hit by the hilt of the General's lance square at the head before the Exalt landed onto the ground, then being knocked out across the Mila roots few meters away, fainted.

Cervantes turned and stood face to face upon the duo, then smirked, "I guess the prince won't be joining anytime soon."

He spun his lance at the duo, which they both blocked again, yet this time, Robin rolled onto the ground, now stood at Cervantes back, and swung his sword diagonally onto the General's head, yet Cervantes managed to dodge it incompletely, being hit hard upon the shoulder that the sword pierced through his body, added by its electricity being discarded into the General, making the General scream in agony, yet he didn't die nevertheless.

The tactician backed away and tried to find a position to use his tome, while Cervantes paid an attention to the mercenary and spun his lance aggressively at him, and the mercenary slowly backs away from the General, struggling to hold his ground.

The mercenary kept his struggle on holding his ground, yet as the General vertically swung his lance, the mercenary was capable to block it at disordered time with his blade shattered into pieces. The General swung his lance towards Gregor, slashing his shoulder brutally that his blood was seen dripping under his clothes, while behind him, Robin already prepared his spell,

"Arcfire!" Robin exclaimed as he released a light within his hands, then a fireball beamed onto Cervantes, blasted as it pushed away Cervantes into the distance, yet the General drank his elixirs to retain himself from fatal wound, then turned at Robin, who's sprinting towards the poorly wounded mercenary.

"Are you alright?!" Robin asked in panic.

Gregor shook his head, "Gregor no good in hurt while fighting, Gregor want Rob-"

Gregor eyes suddenly widened, then pushed Robin aside, Robin looked back in a bit frustration due to the sudden push, yet his eyes widened in panic, seeing a lance being penetrated hrough the mercenary's body, it was the lance of the General itself.

"GREGOR!" he shouted in despair.

Cervantes smirked as he slowly pulls off his bloodied lance from the mercenary's body, "Boy, I guess killing off a quite skilled mercenary ruins the mood,"

Cervantes slowly walked closer to the tactician, then stopped his step and readied his position, "Aye! Now, it's your turn, tactician, prepare to feel the wrath of the great mustache!"

The General swung his lance diagonally, which Robin was capable of dodging sideways, then Robin raised his Levin sword, swinging it at the General through speeds of electricity, which hits the General hard square at his body and backed away as he took another elixir in his pocket,

Robin groaned in frustration, "How many elixirs do you even have?!"

The General replied, "One more besides of this one, boy."

The General drank the elixir quickly, then readied himself into his position, the General then charged at the tactician, spun his lance, swinging across the wind that it made whizzes in the air, clashing through the tactician's blade aggressively, yet on the other side, the tactician backed away on every clash the General made, unable to hold such strength due to exhaustion, at the last block he made, his blade was disarmed from him, thrown off and stabbed itself to the ground few meters away, Robin cursed upon the weapon disadvantage he has, while Cervantes smiled at his victory.

Cervantes raised his lance up and swung it down in instantaneous speed, the tactician closed his eyes, accepting whatever the cruel fate would give him.

***Clang***

"Huh..?" Robin thought, he felt no pain whatsoever as he slowly opened his eyes, seeing a blade holding itself against the lance right few inches before him.

"Hold it bubbles, no dying yet," a voice was heard from the voice of a certain thief,

"Gaius?!" Robin replied back, now standing up seeing the thief now looking back at him.

Robin took his Levin sword hard off the ground then exclaimed, "Gaius, get out of here! He's-"

"Dangerous," Gaius cut out, "Knew it bubbles, I'm just givin' you some helpin'-"

"Don't forget about me!" a feminine voice was heard from the distance, "I'm not leaving my husband alone!"

It was a red haired woman riding her pegasus within speed above any pegasus knights could sprint out.

"Cordelia?" Gaius asked in surprise then slowly smiled, the thief then turned face to face at the General, giving a smirk in front of him, "I guess this job's gonna be easier then, especially after I cleaned off my clothes last morning."

The General held a confused face, but Cordelia grinned, "You really did, didn't you?"

Gaius nodded in difficulty, "Let's get back to the battle, I can't hold Baldy's lance any longer."

"What did you call me?!" the General asked.

Yet Cordelia took Gaius respond and answered with a nod, Cordelia took the first jab at the General, which the General was capable of dodging, and released his lance from the thief's hold, which was used to swing it into Cordelia horizontally, which just in time for her to duck from such attack, yet it continuously spun towards Gaius, who caught it off guard as he blocked it in an improper timing.

Robin took a step behind the General, then swung his Levin sword towards the General within instantaneous speed.

"Not this time," the General muttered, then spun his lance towards Robin's chest, which Robin caught off guard, quickly parried it with his sudden reflex, yet his sword was now being disarmed from him, then the General swung horizontally, the next thing the tactician sees is that his coat were torn apart with a horizontal line, backing away slowly as he fell onto the ground wounded, Cordelia caught the sight, then immediately rode her pegasus straight to the tactician.

"Robin, You're injured!" Cordelia said in horrified, seeing a large cut on the tactician's chest.

Robin groaned in pain, "Ungh.. Cordelia, get back to your position, Gaius can't-"

His eyes widened, seeing the General charging towards Cordelia in such speed, "Cordelia! Your back!"

Yet at this state, Cordelia wasn't able to dodge, he cursed upon his luck when Cordelia crosses upon to his aid, as a sound of a flesh being pierced was heard. Robin slowly looked up, he looked confused. Neither did he see the redhead knight in pain, she hasn't even bleed yet, Robin looked behind her, only having to see a certain thief in front of her, metal penetrating through his body, Gaius stabbed straight at the chest.

"G-Gaius?!" Cordelia shuddered upon her words, just as she realized a lance pierced at the thief's stomach.

"GAIUS!" Cordelia screamed.

Gaius turned to face around, now looking at his friend and his wife, smiled his last feeble smile.

Gaius slowly choked, speaking to the tactician, "Hey bubbles, win this war for me alright?"

The thief slowly turned towards his wife, "Cordy.. I'm sorry.. I couldn't keep my promise to stay alive.."

At last, he fell down dead, laying on the ground as the General pulled off his impaled lance from his body, who's now facing the duo, yet greeted with a sight of a red haired woman who's in verge of holding her tears, while the tactician sat there, looking at the ground, muttering of his failures.

The General then spoke, "Aye! Two Shepherds dead then? My mustache must've really been serious on me."

Cordelia now steadied her lance, riding her pegasus with an incredible speed, now slashing the General completely blindly, with tears freely running down her face, it was her loss of her fellow Pegasus Knight squads, the third cry to be seen after the time she was first seen crying after Chrom's proposal to Sumia, she swung her lance towards the General at instantaneous speed, as the General struggled to find an opening that he backed away, yet he was able to swing his lance into the Pegasus, leaving it weak that it fell, with Cordelia falling off from the Pegasus, yet she rolled smoothly onto the ground.

Yet she was still a capable lance fighter without her pegasus, she quickly scanned her position, seeing the General standing few foot away from her, then headed straight towards the General, swinging her lance horizontally, which the General was capable of parrying, yet unable to maintain the strength of the pegasus knight due to exhaustion, he kept dodging until he found an opening, only to have his armors torn apart of him,

The General quickly backed away, now drinking his last source of elixir, he then exhaled a deep breath, "That's better."

Cordelia then struck him with her lance diagonally at Cervantes, which he quickly sidestepped, then he spun his lance hilt towards Cordelia's lance, which got her lance forced to be parried away from her, then the General slashed her body a deep cut diagonally, slowly she fell into the ground, eyes opened.

"CORDELIA!" Robin shouted lastly, he was incapable of moving, he felt something surging into his body as it made him unmovable, he was helpless, or even so, he was hopeless.

The general smirked, "Three dead."

The tactician's vision began to dim and blur, as he sees one last sight of a pigtailed redhead swinging her blade at the General.

"S-severa?" then his vision faded into darkness.

...

* * *

...

His vision slowly brightened, then an image were drawn by his eyes, an image of a field of battle, showing a war fought by the dynasties and warriors he saw before his migraines, yet it all seemed different, as if all the Shepherds he saw wasn't there, but then, a glimpse of attention was caught, he walked nearer, seeing four people standing in the midst of the crowds, not just any crowds, but it was all a Shepherd,

"Weird," Robin thought, he walked nearer, then gasped and horrified of what he just saw, he was right now seeing his best friend, and so on is his family being surrounded by Risens, not just any Risen, but Risen Shepherds.

Robin then got into thoughts, "What happened?"

Then a figure, appeared to be a tactician was suddenly dragged out by one of the Shepherd Risens,

"Isn't that me?" Robin spoke quietly onto himself.

Then a deep voice was heard from the distance.

**"You failed again, tactician,"** the voice said from the distance,

The man knew the voice, the first thought came into his mind, _"__Fell Dragon"_.

**"One of my mages, push him off the edge, I don't want to hear his nonsense,"** the Fell One said.

Then a certain Risen walked forward the tactician, the man who watched looked closely at the Risen, who seemed to be wearing a similar witch hat, wearing glasses that was certainly similar to the clothes of another woman Robin mentioned about, yet this one's a man, his eyes widened, "Laurent?"

Yet before he continues to skeptically looked further, the Risen Laurent shouted "Arcwind!"

The tactician was then thrown dozens of meters away, stated weakened as he was dragged into the ground hard.

The Fell Dragon attention turned back into the royal family, **"How about if I satisfy myself by looking at you Royal's death."**

The Lord then began to speak with a deep voice, "What makes you satisfied with human death?"

The Fell Dragon simply scratched his chin, **"Why I'm satisfied? Because I wanted revenge on you humans."**

The Lord asked, "But what have we done to you dragons?"

The Fell Dragon then rubbed his chin,** "The answer's simple, your ancestors were the reasons our species extinct."**

Then the Lord asked, "Wait what? I thought you're the ones that were trying to destroy us!"

The Fell Dragon now neared the prince,** "Oh? All your filthy generations killed us before our degenerate into manaketes, their sins were inherited from generations. All of them deserve to die."**

At last, the Lord spoke, "Aren't you over-justifying?!"

The Fell Dragon shook his head, **"Silence! Humans are all the same meaningless beings as I watched them before, now let me satisfy myself upon seeing you Royalties die in front of my eye."**

The Royal family cringed at the sight of the Risens who were prepared to execute them, Lucina was muttering of her failures, Chrom sighed and closed his eyes, preparing what fate will give into him, Cynthia was crying, apparently due to her cousin's death, while on her side, her mother were comforting her,

The Fell One then looked at the tearing girl, as he chuckled, **"Tiny one, let me give you a special scene for you to bear, seeing all of them scream in agony as you watched them eye to eye."**

Then Grima gave a glare at the elder princess, **"Especially you little princess, for exactly ruining my 'Rule Over The World' plans."**

Then Grima commanded the Shepherds to prepare the Royal family execution, only leaving Cynthia unarmed, unable to do anything at all. The Fell Dragon watched the Risen Shepherds as they unsheathed their swords from their sheaths, yet he didn't notice the tactician, dozens of meters away, already throwing his Levin Sword up into the sky,

He shouted, "Mjölnir!"

Just then, a large lightning pierced through the Levin Sword, which took the attentions of the other Risens and began to look at the tactician's direction, seeing a brightly glow at the sky, just before the Levin Sword fell into the ground.

**"Wait what?!"** Grima surprised shock looked upon the certain of what supposed to be fainted tactician, his face went into pure rage, **"Shepherds! Slay them all!"**

The tactician groaned as he shot a glare towards his what so called dead friends, "I will not fail for their sacrifices aren't a vain."

He then quickly flipped through the book pages, then aimed his hand at the bright sword, carefully with timing he shouts, "Forseti!"

A green wind surrounded the tactician, then the green wind were slowly being leaded to the tactician's aimed hand, releasing large wind that rapidly charges intensely to the Levin Sword, making it spin towards its target, the Fell Dragon Grima, which took a shock due to a sudden charge, the Levin Sword neared the Fell One in intensity of speed, the Fell One had no time to dodge, then the sword completely shredded the Fell One in two, as a beam of explosion brightened with intensity, the currently spectating Robin closed his eyes to such brightness.

* * *

...

The light faded, Robin slowly opened his eyes, now seeing the same ground, yet he felt odd some how, he felt like he was back into reality. He began looking around in curiosity, only seeing a blue haired girl beside him, looking around on the opposite direction, confused of what happened, so does he.

He slowly recognized the girl, then slowly spoke of her name, "Cynthia?"

The girl quickly jumped back in surprise, then looked at the man carefully, "Robin?"

Robin looked at her in curiosity, "You seem to hold the same regard in act, did you dream too?"

Cynthia's eyes went wide, "I-I.. How did you know?"

Robin shrugged while recalling on his previous thoughts, "You know.. I'm in a same... condition as you are."

Cynthia nodded silently, there was nothing else to be heard as a complete quietness downer the mood.

_"Greetings, Fell One and the new Exalt," _a feminine voice spoke in all surroundings around them, making them jump in surprise as the duo prepared their weapons.

Both of them jumped from their position, as both of them began to hold a face of confusion as no one seemed to be around them, yet Robin has his eyes wide, slowly recognizing the voice, slowly he spoke of the name, "Naga?"

The voice then spoke, _"I see, you've been spectating through the dreams I've shown you, haven't you?"_

Robin looked away, flashbacks are triggering him again, then looked at the ground in regret, slowly nodding.

Cynthia then cut out with a new subject, "What do you mean with the 'new Exalt'?"

The voice apparently stopped responding for a while, as time passes by, she spoke it in a depressed tone, _"I've replaced you as the new Exalt, unfortunately your sister has passed from the execution.."_

Cynthia let out a panic, murmured voice, "Th-They.. died?"

She looked around, not believing what was spoken by the Divine dragon, only to stop her track as she saw her family's body lying at the ground like a lifeless corpse.

She reflexively backed away, rubbing her eyes, not wanting to believe what she was seeing, just as the same sight appeared in her eye.

Her voice trembles, "No.."

She kept rubbing her eyes, hoping that it was just a mere illusion, but not a single bit of change was seen, "Sis?"

Yet no voice was heard, "Sis..?"

She rubbed her eyes for the last time, only to see the same image appeared in her eyes, she turned towards her sister's corpse, "S-Sis.."

A fresh tear fell from her eye, rolling down to her chin as it freely fell straight onto the ground, her feet trembled, a tremble that displays a fear, she was scared, scared of losing her family.

She sprinted towards her family's corpse without a second thought.

She began cry, countless on wiping her eyes as she felt sorrow washing over her, "W-Why..?"

She continued to cry as Robin stood there, taking a view of once an energetic heroical girl, only to have broken down herself in tears, it really broke him to see such sorrowful sight.

Robin stepped forward, he comfortingly placed his hand on her back, "Do you want to talk? You seem to need one."

Cynthia spun around, and stared deep into Robin's brown eyes, tears continuously rolling down her face, "D-did I do it wrong? W-was all that dreams of making better future were just some false destiny that can't be averted?"

Robin stood there, eyes wide, terrified to let out a word from his mouth, he didn't know this would be the first thing she would say.

He looked at the ground in regret, only able to let out a few words, "I.. I-I'm sorry.."

"W-Why are you sorry?" she asked.

He was silent for a while, his voice trembling as he began to speak, "I... fault on me.. I was the one who failed to strategize.. I was the Shepherd's tactician, but I was careless."

He continued to speak, "If you want to blame their deaths, blame me for my pathetic tactics. I was the source of fault after all.."

Robin closed his eyes, opening it again as he began to look at Cynthia, sorrow in his face, "I'm just a burden to everyone.. pathetic aren't I..?"

There was silent for a while, Robin prepared for the worse, if he dies by cold blood, he probably deserve it given to the countless faults he's done.

Just then, he felt warmth around him, his eyes moves towards the young princess, hugging him, "I-I'm sorry.."

Robin was taken aback, he was to ask why, but she spoke again, "I-I'm sorry I make you the blame.."

Robin stood shocked, he froze in place as he cluelessly took the thought in mind.

"Why..?" was all he could let out.

"It was my fault you lost your mother and father.. and.. and even your sister, then why?" Robin desperately asked, yet the young princess didn't budge as she kept hugging, as her tears were slowly noticed by the tactician's presence.

"C-Cynthia.. I.. I didn't mean it.. I wasn't.. I.." Robin utterly apologized, yet she kept crying nonetheless while all he can do was to watch her in her saddened expression.

"I..." was all he could let out, talking isn't going to work as he quickly went into thoughts he had in mind, struck witb an idea, he let his panicked hands move around as he went to horribly trying to embrace Cynthia, yet within reflex, his hands slowly reached behind her back as he let out an embrace.

Cynthia's yet still teary saddened expression curved into an unseen smile as the duo embraced each other, this hug reminded her of her sister's sisterly embrace, yet only replacing Robin in view, just she hoped as a brother.

"Thank you for letting me feel the memories again," the young pegasus princess said to the elder tactician, who's still in an embrace with her.

Robin's eyes widened upon her mentioning of memories, yet he slowly nodded as he carefully choose his words, "Friends help out each other after all."

Time passes by as Cynthia finally cooled down, as then they departed.

Cynthia then began looking at him with a sincere smile while wiping some remaining tear in her eye, "You really do know how to calm people down, don't you?"

Robin scratched his head, "Heh.. don't mention it, after all, I was overthinking myself, but as an exception, heroes don't cry after all," Robin stopped in mid track, then raised his fingers in midair for a statement, "But they do keep trying to make things better, such as that hug you gave that cool me from my unexplained rage."

They both chuckled even though there seemed to be nothing to humor of. The laughter died down as the duo stood still, both thinking in where to start from.

"So.. off to be a hero again, Cynthia?" Robin asked, cutting off the mute, which Cynthia answered with a determined nod.

Robin looked at the glowing portal ahead, "We got a world to save, and we better get prepared for it," Robin said, "As I will be off to prepare stuff, tell me when you're ready," and Cynthia nodded.

Slowly, Cynthia picked up her family's weapon, also picking up her spear who was created by her mother, putting it on the available sheath she had, secured.

Cynthia put up a determined face, "Promise, Dad, Mom, and Sis, I'll make sure the future is safe. I'll prove I can be a hero some day!"

Robin, at the distance, smiled looking at the future young princess's determination, he then walk towards her, patting her back, "You're ready?"

She nodded, then the duo walked closer to the portal, as another voice was heard, _"You two shall travel back in time, prepare yourselves for the upcoming event."_

Just as Robin took a step into the portal, something instantly struck his mind.

He stopped his tracks, eyes widened, instantly turning around to see no one in his sight. He was hoping Naga was still able to hear him, he shouted, "How di-"

His words died in his mouth as the portal absorbs the duo, everything turned white.

...

* * *

_Location: ? ? ?_

As everything turned into a clear sight, Robin looked around as his surrounding glows white.

"Wh-what?!" Robin asked onto himself.

He looked around with curiosity, seeing large rays of light and portals around and seeing himself floating out of nowhere, yet there with him was a certain blue haired girl, who supposed to be the person he was traveling with in the portal, supposedly called Cynthia, floating with him while she was rubbing her eye, predicting she recently woke up, he then looked around in wonder of what place he had come to.

She turned around, seeing Robin beside her, floating with her,

"Robin?" she called him softly, yet he remained confusingly silent.

"Robin." Cynthia said, now a bit louder.

"Huh.. Oh, Cynthia, what is it?" Robin asked in regaining attention.

Cynthia looked around in wonder, "Where exactly are we?"

Robin stood silent for a while, "I don't know.. but we did go to that portal didn't we?"

Cynthia silently nodded, then began to look around, to be greeted by a bright glow, with various and numerous of images that appeared to be a portal, although.. the sight seemed to be so intimate..

"This place sure looks awfully familiar.." she spoke in curious voice.

"You've been here before?" Robin asked.

Cynthia shrugged, "I'm not sure myself."

For a moment, Cynthia caught something in a distance, there in the distance was floating twelve figures, Cynthia looked closer as she noticed a similarity.

Cynthia's eyes widened, then she began to shout with excitement, "Hiya Lucina, Owain, Severa, and Nah!"

She then let out another shout, "Hiya Gerome, Yarne, Laurent, and Kjelle!"

She inhaled deeply, then let out her final breath, "Hiya Kjelle, Inigo, Brady, and the other me!"

With that everyone has their attention caught, then turned to see the duo floating not far from them.

Lucina, on the other side, was giving a skeptical look at the duo.

"Cynthia? And who is that stranger beside you?" Lucina asked, seeing the hooded figure beside her waving awkwardly,

"He's Robin sis!" Cynthia shouted which earned the future children confused look.

"Sis, who are you talking to?" another familiar voice was heard, which the rest of the future children took an attention to, and turned towards the voice, only to be greeted by Cynthia.

They turned to face the following voice, to be greeted by the other Cynthia, only that she is beside the hooded figure. Everyone gave an uneasy glare towards the hooded figure.

"Uh.. Hi?" Robin spoke with a nervous tone, but they remained still, still giving him a death glare.

They began to range further from the duo, as their figures slowly gets tinier.

"Don't worry sis! He's not Grima anymore!" the familiar girl beside the hooded figure shouted with her last might.

They are now far from the range of being seen, Cynthia stood silent for a while, the duo were now reaching into numerous, and various of portals, random images appeared inside the portals, showing different sights, some showing wonderful images, yet the other ones shows dreads and pain,

Cynthia then looked at Robin which he took an attention on, "Where do you think we're going to la-"

Before her sentence finish, a portal appeared in front of them, showing an image of a grassy field, then they were now being tunneled towards the portal, as light brightened them both.

***Thud***

Cynthia fell softly onto the tall grasses unconscious, but Robin, he drifted on his feet landed perfectly in shape, he noticing his coat stripes were glowing, it was glowing bright, with the Grimleal mark being replaced by another mark, a similar mark he had seen before, then he looked at his hand, with the same mark glowing within his hand.

"Is-isn't th-that the.. uh..?"

His vision suddenly blur in intensity.

"M-my head.. I.. I feel lighthea.."

His vision suddenly darken and..

***Thud***

* * *

_Location: Grassy Field, Ylisse Southern Territory._

Blurry vision, the snowy haired man shook his head, having his blurry vision becoming clearer, he saw a girl with blue hair stood in front of him waking him up.

"Hey, um.. brother? Wake up." the blue haired girl said.

"Cynthia?" Robin asked, registering his vision.

Something rushed across the tactician's mind as he began to look at his coat.

Cynthia then asked in concern, "Robin? What happened?"

Robin scratched his head with completely a confused face, "B-But I saw it."

She was now panicked, "You saw what?"

He thought to say it, stood still as he gave a skeptical look at his hand, then explained, "I saw.. I.. Don't remember..?"

She then earned a confused look, "What?"

Robin tried to recall what he's seen before, but instead, only earning migraines upon himself.

"Ungh.. I-I can't really remember," Robin said while clutching his head hard.

He shook his head as he began to look upon his surrounding, seeing an orange afternoon sky as the sun deepened within the mountains, winds whistling through the air as the grasses swung as it was blown

"How long was I out?" Robin asked,

She shrugged simply, "I just woke up, I'm not even sure what time it is."

Before he questions anything longer, a thought struck within him as he remembered what Cynthia said as he woke up, "Cynthia, did you just call me a brother?"

She flush as she nodded and replied excitedly, "Well, I wanted strong ties within us both, you know.."

Robin looked at Cynthia with an odd expression, "Isn't that a bit too.. ridiculous?"

She then frowned, "O-okay.. I guess we can pass over that.."

Robin paid an attention of her frown, frown of puppy face, then Robin sighed, "I'll take that back, I'll say yes.. Just don't do the frown face alright?"

Cynthia took it a second to relive her excitement back, then nodded with a smile, "Alright!"

As his brain took it long to process, he figured something wasn't right, it's like a chip of memory that disappears from his brain, "Wait.. I struck Grima, right?"

Cynthia nodded, yet she asked, "Yeah? So what's with it?"

Robin exclaimed with a questioning tone, "How come I didn't get to disappear?"

Cynthia wondered as she tried to find remaining memories before she and Robin traveled, "Hmm.. I don't remember a clue."

Robin tried rephrasing his previous conversation with the Divine Dragon as he began to draw a confused face, _'She said that I'll be killing me.. How come that I haven't died..? Unless..'_

His eyes widened in realization, _'Unless if Grima survived the blow.. No.. That's not right.. No.. That can't be right! Can't it?!'_

The tactician face fell into a grim, he was profusely sweating in panic while his partner looked at him in concern. Robin's shuddering thoughts were interrupted by the young princess as she takes a look at him in concern.

"What's wrong?" Cynthia asked as she poked Robin by the shoulder.

The tactician shook his head, "Ah.. huh.. nothing, I'm just a bit lost in thoughts.."

She then looked back at Robin with a sincere smile, "Well, if you're needing a sister to accompany you, you could just ask, you know."

Robin sighed upon the remained thoughts in his mind, "I guess the problem will remain unsolved for now."

The young princess finally stood up and takes a look around the field as curiosity held her, "Anyways.. Where exactly are we?"

Robin looked around, seeing grasses around him, he then stand up, seeing a field, a field that he has seen before, then he saw a familiar crumpled grass from the distance.

He then stood in front of the crumpled grass, "Someone must have rested here in a while ago.."

_'Someone must have rested here in a while ago,'_ he thought, but then his mind struck out due to the familiar chord, and re-phrased his thoughts again, _'Someone must have rested.'_

He completely froze, he stood there and began to raise his mouth open with little movement shown.

He whispered onto himself, "There's no way.."

Cynthia caught the words he whispered, "What do you mean 'There's no way'?"

He turned to face Cynthia, "Err.. How do I explain this.."

He took a few deep breaths and began to speak, "Cynthia, this was accurately where Chrom found me sleeping in the field. I mean, look at that tree! that's exactly where I was resting."

Yet she now held a confused face, "What do you mean being found in a field?"

He scratch his head as he nervously speaks, "Actually, I never intend to tell anyone besides Chrom and few other Shepherds that I was found unconscious in a field, to be exact, as amnesiac."

He then looks towards the grass that held traces of being overridden.

"Because of these crumpled grasses," Robin pointed at the trace of grasses in front of him.

"Was the recent trace of my former self sleeping in the field." he spoke lastly.

That gave a questioning look from Cynthia's face, "You mean you're found sleeping in a field by father?"

Robin nodded and smiled at the memory, "Yes, it was the first memory I had."

Cynthia then stood there, weirdly processing the word he said.

Cynthia then asked, "Wait, does that mean you joined the Shepherds because you're sleeping in a field with no memories? But my history classes said you were.. being hired.."

Robin unknowingly chuckled, "We could talk about it later."

Cynthia muttered annoyed, "I guess we could talk about it while walking towards Southtown."

Robin then protested, "But we need to know where we need to head first."

"Let's go, we need to catch up!" Cynthia shouted, and she sprinted.

Robin then sighed onto himself, _'Y__et I was falling back behind.'_

"Wait up!" he shouted, yet Cynthia's already too far away from a voice reach.

By the time he reached her, he found her slipping onto the ground by accident.

_'I guess my journey starts here.'_

* * *

_Location: Southtown._

"I guess that's the end of them," the lady in Grimleal coat exclaimed as she relieved her hands from swinging her bronze sword.

"Lucky them we're close by the town, but holy wow, you're so incredible!" the blonde mage chirped, "Swords, magics, and tactics, is there anything else that you can do?"

A blue haired man then patted the woman's shoulder and spoke, "You're certainly not some random helpless victim, that's for sure."

Then a certain knight from the distance stared at the woman, walking closer he gave her a skeptical look, "Yes indeed, perhaps, you could explain for how you come here?"

Then the lady backed a step, "I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick, and I can't even explain how some random knowledge came up upon me, but please, believe me."

Frederick skeptical-ism brought the curiosity to ask another question, just as Chrom stepped forward, interrupting the wary knight, he spoke with a smile, "You fought to save Ylissean lives, my heart says that's enough."

Yet Frederick felt the urge to protest, "But Milord, wouldn't you heed and take more attention on her counsel as well?"

Chrom held his palm open toward his guardian, "Frederick, Shepherds could use someone with her talent, yet we have brigands and obstreperous neighbors, all looking to blood our soil. Would you really have us to lose a tactician with such ability? Besides, I've believe in her story, as odd as it may be."

The lady thankfully nodded, and looked back at Chrom, "Th-thank you, Chrom."

Chrom then spoke again, "So, how is it? Will you join us?"

The lady took a hesitant breath, but she slowly led out a smile at the Exalt, "I would be honored."

Chrom then lastly asked, "Forgot to mention, but what's your name?"

She opened her hood, revealing a pigtailed, white haired woman behind the hood, she chirped, "I'm Reflet."

* * *

**_((Author's Note))_**

* * *

**_User73435: Boi, repeating journey with a partner will be a great start, Cynthia's gonna be OP, yet Robin's gonna be OPer (If you're talking about lvl cap, fuck it, in this story, lvl's are uncapped, and you can lvl up as high as you want. I REGRET NOTHING! Cuz I have my reasons to do it)._**

**_If there's some sentences I need to edit, or if you guy's re-edit it to a clearer explanation, I'll gladly accept. If this story lacks feeling, well, fuck it, I'm emotionless anyways._**

**_And at last, why do I keep Cynthia? She loves heroism, cheery, and I think it's better for her to experience it (Also one of my top favorite fire emblem girls) Why not Owain? Uh.. About that... I have my reasons :P Especially about that sword hand thingy._**

**_ Btw, those who felt bad for Sev, don't mind it, she hasn't reached A rank support with her mother yet, so no promises yet :P not to mention, there's a glimpse of a sight where Grima.. nvm, just for 'get it?'_**

**_And why did I add that flashback? Well, you know, see it in the next, next ,next ,next... you know what, in the random chapters in the future._**

**_Btw, edited F Robin name to avoid confusion, I'm beginning to sense deja vu if I don't edit it._**

**_And no! This isn't the 'always slipping pigtailed pegasus knight x the ylisse everyday busy strategist' fic (But I'm having my doubts.. I felt like I want to pair these two, but at the same time I want to pair Robin with another one.. It's the most annoying conflict my brain has right now), there's few surv-ACHOOO things in their timeline you don't know more than you thought it to be._**


	2. Beginning a Journey

**_((Author's Note))_**

* * *

**_RedAlfarrel: Oh Boi, looks like we've got another chapter to come lol, let's see how their ties got to come. But before thaaat, I've got a reply from the audience, and they'll be answered in the bottom of the story section, Enjoy! *Sn- Waaaiiiit! I forgot to tell you guys, if you guys wanted to question things, I'll always reply it at the end of the story, *Snap*_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Beginning a Journey_**

* * *

_Location: Grassy Field, Pathway to Southtown._

Upon wandering the field ahead, both partners began their journey to Southtown, knowing that they could rest there in a while before Risens take place for the night. They walked by the gravel pathway and talked about the field Robin was found amnesiac, while Cynthia was rephrasing the whole story Robin have told her.

"So.. in the beginning, my Father, Aunt Lissa, and uncle Frederick found you in a grassy field as an amnesiac, then when he wanted to bring you to Southtown, when you guys stood by a Mountain taking a view at the town, bandits were overwhelming the places killing innocents to take their loots.."

"Father told you to stand by as they began fighting off the Risens alone. Then you got a notice of a bronze sword and a fire tome with you, you sprinted towards them to help them, yet after you get into the town, you saw them with an unorganized position."

"Then tactics overwhelmed your brain as you set them off within pairs. As both of you found the Bandit Leader, you were struggling fighting off bandits and Father gives out the strike toward the Bandit Leader."

"then Father sees the tactics you've created and began to suddenly accept you to be in the Shepherds. He said he could use your tactics, swordplay and magics as a great help to the Shepherds."

Robin replied, "Yeah.. something like that."

Cynthia pondered at the thoughts upon her head, of what remembrance her friends had told about her, as words plagued through her mind.

_"He's the Fell Dragon himself!" Gerome shouted, 'Your father should've killed him, instead, rumors said he sacrificed himself for the sake of an idiocy?!'_

_Cynthia tried to reason, but Lucina came up with another suggestion, "Cindy, don't try to look the good towards someone who plagued the world itself, just let them go."_

_Cynthia asked her sister, refusing to understand, "B-but sis, he was once called a hero! Heroes never turn evil without a rea-"_

_Lucina quickly cuts out the word with a booming voice, she doesn't seem to sound very happy after all, "Cynthia, stop being naive and see the world clearly for once! He's not even close to the tales you've read in those heroic tales, because it was all a lie! DO you think a corrupted person can change if they don't try? Robin didn't let out a single mercy to the Shepherds! No.. To our parents! He made us see of what fate had been given to them! Turning them into Risens!"_

_Cynthia was taken aback by her sister's harsh tone, she began to shed a tear, quickly sprinting , just that moment, Lucina realized what had she done, __"No, wait! Cynthia! I'm sorry!"_

Cynthia quickly shuddered of her memory, shaking her head, she took a glance towards the current Robin journeying with her right now, he seems to be far way too innocent from what words told of him.

Robin noticed her longing glance, "Is something clouding your mind?"

"No, no! I'm just thinking of my history classes.. Yeah! History class.. It's definitely different from my history classes.." Cynthia sighed, but she began to shout in excitement, "But that's HEROIC!"

Robin held out a confusing face expression, "What's heroic about it?"

Cynthia simply replied, "Because Father believes in you. After all, who could lead the Shepherds with epic cool tactics!"

Robin was silent, then slowly nodded, "Err.. Cynthia, if you're talking about talents, the Shepherds are the ones with the right subject."

Cynthia was about to protest just as Robin was back to the subject, cutting her off, "Anyways, I completely got into deep thoughts of what wolves they have been lurking behind these forest."

Cynthia looked at Robin, confused, "What do you mean by the wolves lurking by the forest?"

Robin spoke few words as he seemed to be eyeing the forest strangely, "You know.. Shepherds.."

Cynthia's confusion was deepening, "What do you.."

Her sentence paused in half just upon realizing. Her eyes went wide, as she then let out a humored laugh, filling the air with joy following with Robin, who began to laugh due to her hilarious reaction.

They both laughed a sibling's laugh until they tire.

...

Complete quietness still covers up the mood, there was no talking, wind whistling across the grass making harmonic sounds, thus Cynthia cuts out the mute.

"So, how did uncle Frederick reacted as he noticed you'll be joining the Shepherds? He's strict you know."

Robin recalled diving through his memories, "About that, when we moved out from Southtown to the forest as that's the path we're going to go to Ylisse, I've heard some muttering of distrust whenever we travel by the forest."

Robin stood in place for a while, then began to hold his chin as he was in thoughts, "Perhaps.. it was Frederick predicted by his acts, but no doubt he was good at mumbling in silence, even Lissa didn't took a notice, though Chrom's the dense one."

"Robin!" Cynthia warned by his insult, which Robin replied with a chuckle.

Then Robin began recalling through another memory, then grimaced at the thought that came onto him, "Although, I remembered the time when I woke up at my first mid sleep inside my tent seeing Frederick figure standing outside the tent flap holding his lance like a statue, still could see it even though I already closed the tent flap, seeing it by the shadow reflection created by the camp fire."

Cynthia stood there imagining how creepy it would be having a person standing in front of the tent flap holding a lance.

"And yet when I woke up in the next morning, I got out of the tent only to see Frederick stood by the dusted campfire giving me a death glare, it's like he seemed to know what happened last night,"

Robin winced recalling one of those memories. "He may be Chrom's Royal Guard, but he sure is serious on being warry at people, well.. not going overboard like the way Tharja stalks."

Cynthia then stated, "Reminds me of Gerome."

"Uh.?" Confuse look was earned by the tactician, "Why though, I don't seem to figu-... oh, you mean because they're both from the same generation? You know, father and son."

Cynthia shook her head and replied, "No, he sometimes higher the rate of strictness more than Frederick does, I remembered recalling when some random soldiers accidentally hits one of his friends in training, he's gonna join the club and beat him up for it, his reply's gonna be like 'But he purposely did it!' or 'It's not my fault, I did it accidentally!'"

Robin then imagined how it would look like if any enemies ever tried to hurt his friend would live like, "Gods, that's a cringe, I guess he's one strict man more than I thought he was to be, imagine if an enemy ever does that."

She grimaced, "You know what happens."

Something then caught Robin's mind, he then let out a smirk, "You seem to care a lot about him, don't you?"

Cynthia proudly nodded.

Robin then began to have the urge to laugh in a sudden.

Cynthia stared weirdly at Robin, "What's so funny?"

Robin quickly shook his head, struggling to contain his laughter, "I-it's nothing."

She frowned, "You won't know how it feels to lose a friend, don't you.."

The tactician's eyes widened as he didn't select his words carefully, but her frown stopped as she felt a warm hand holding her behind, Robin looked at her with a smile, "Don't need to bring painful memories, you know? Just let things flow as they are if you can't force it."

The young princess's frown mouth curved into a small smile, although she tried to hid her loneliness, "Yep, sure thing."

They both walked through a mountain and Robin took the view, there was a town in sight.

"Looks like we've just arrive at Southtown."

...

The duo walked, both taking a view at Southtown, there it was seen a peaceful town. Citizens walked, talking about the recent events of a town hero and sorts of familiar things.

_'These sights really gave me the nostalgia,'_ Robin thought as he chuckled quietly.

As the duo continued walking, they were interrupted by a voice of someone in the distance.

"Hey! Look at em' two! Dats da person whose wearin' da coats a ladies worn!" The boy exclaimed to the other kids, at the same time pointing at the white haired man wearing the Grimleal coat walking with a blue haired girl.

_'A lady wearing a coat of mine?'_ Then Robin curiously walked towards the young boy, "Um.. if I may excuse, who are you 'exactly' talking about?"

The boy took strange look at Robin, then he began to speak again, "Looks like ya guys have da same lookin', ya guys even wore the same clothes, are ya guys twin brothers and sisters or somethin'?"

_'Twin sister?'_ Robin surprisingly processed with his mind.

"Last time I see her walkin' outa da town with three of em' people, with a lady whose probably a mage or healer, somethin' like dat, she had a yellow hairs an' shes was kinda short, she was ridin' a horse as she followed a guy with a goody lookin' sword, dis guy woulda had blue hairs and he's wearin' dat iron or leather arm shield thingy, and dere was dis guy named Fredrick.. Fredorick.. Teddyrick.. uh.. Frederick? Aw shwuck it, he was wearin' dose gigantic armor, he's one tough lookin' man."

"Hes toughin', but his kind insides, Ima asked him his name last times, an' he sayin' his name kindly, I kinda forget the name tho, his names' harda say, I dunno why."

"Da last thing I saw was dat there was a bandit raidin' over da town, and then these people comin' to town visit in all da sudden, and I saw these guys killing off buncha bandits, yet the hooded lady killed da Bandit Leader with her bronze sword an' sold her fire tome at da Southtown shop an' givin' a buncha gold to dat poor man whose kneelin' at his family whose recently died."

He pointed at a man who stood by his family grave at the cemetery, confusion then filled over the tactician's thoughts, _'__Wait, didn't I did that before? All these events are awfully similar..'_

"Alright, thanks for the explanation, kiddo, I'll get going," Robin replied as he began to walk his way out.

Then the boy shouted in hurry, "Wait yer sir! Can I ask whad'ya name?"

Then the tactician turned his head around, "I'm Robin."

The boy's eyes lit up, "Yer Robin? Nies name ya gotten ere'. Reflet is pretty goody too, she ain't soem random folks, she iz amazin' fighter."

_'Her name's Reflet? Odd, I've got some sense of hearing it before.'_

"Uh.. um.. alright kids, I better get going," Robin waved.

"See ya!" the boy waved his hands along with the other kids.

The duo then continued walking deeper into the town, as Robin turned around, taking a last glance back at the boy as he chuckled quietly, _'Heh, by his accent, he really reminds me of someone, if he just wear a pot on his head.'_

His thoughts were interrupted as Cynthia began to speak, "I was never told that you had a sister."

Robin simply answered with a shrug, "I never recalled to have one."

The young princess looked at him blankly, "Really..."

"What?!" Robin protested, "For a random man sleeping in a field without any memories wouldn't know anything about that."

Cynthia rolled her eyes, "As if, heroes would never be known as forgetting people, cause' if it happens, how will they deal with villains?"

The tactician groaned, "As if! I at least had Chrom.. erm your father helping me to lead the path.."

Cynthia rolled her eyes, "What if Father wasn't even there?"

Robin thought it for a moment as he hardly came up with a word, "Erm.. Uh.. I'll find out! Yeah, I'll find it out with my detective skill!"

The two kept chattering as the time is surprisingly passing by quickly. Both looking up at the sky, seeing the view of dark, yet lights of moon and stars insight, as the time travelers both decided to find the nearest inn in the small town and rented a room, they were both being lead by the maid into one room, it has a large comfy bed enough for two people though, and two chairs near the bed with a table as the recent moon shines out a medium sized window.

Robin sat at the chair near the bed, began murmuring quietly as he was led into deep thoughts, "These events are awfully similar..."

Then he got into deeper thoughts, "Was she me? What am I thinking? I am me.."

Cynthia was resting in the bed and caught the word Robin just said, _'Was she me?'_

Yet before he even thoughts deeper, a voice was heard beside him, "Robin? Did you strike the Bandit Leader in Chrom's stead?"

Robin was caught of guard and jumped out from his thoughts, "Oh Gods! Uh.. Cynthia! I-I didn't see you there."

But Cynthia was still staring skeptically at him, as his current panic increases, "Uh..? O-oh.. That.. It's not what you think it is, you've probably mistaken!"

Cynthia then recalled what the children said, "And you sold that fire tome to give that gold to the man who lost his family?"

Robin was terrified, having his brain blank not knowing what to do, while the princess sharp dagger eyes is currently looking at his very soul, "Cy-Cynthia? I'm sorry for lyi-"

she shouted cutting out Robin's sentence, "That was 'A true hero'! I meant it, You gave the credit to Father even though you're the one who actually did it," Cynthia spoke with high praise, making Robin flushed.

Then she charged at him and hugged him tight, which knocked out the air out of him. She hugged him tighter that he might actually suffer being unable to breath properly, she might stop his blood from circulating in his veins to such tight hug.

Cynthia then murmured slowly, "That's why I sometimes admire you more than Father, because you never want to show off, selfless as I can say."

That sentence made his eyes widened, yet some reason, Robin hugged his partner, as it felt to be the right thing to do, it felt like, he's actually being protective, it was indescribable.

As they parted, Cynthia sat on the bed, idling without any things to talk about, she let out a yawn, which caught the tactician's attention, her eyes began to dipper, slowly she tilted onto the floor, yet before she does fall, a hand caught her, it was Robin's hand, Robin gently rested her onto the bed, then he sat on the bed within thoughts, as his sight slowly dimmed and drifted him into sleep.

* * *

_Location: Southern Forest of Ylisse._

In the midst of the forest, covered with tall trees was the sight of four people walking through the forest, but yet, as the walk continues, the skies gets dark from time to time as one of them stopped.

"I told you, it's getting dark already," Lissa said, with trembling tired legs.

***Bzzzzzz***

"Ech! Now the bugs are out! Disgusting noisy bugs that buzz and crawl over you and bite you when yo- Agh! One gouph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptoey!" Lissa shouted with disgust as a bug enters her mouth, stood there Frederick with his usual ordinary face expression, yet the lady wearing the Grimleal coat, perhaps being called 'Robin' cringed out by the sight.

Chrom then shook his head and smiled, "Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds up the character."

They continuously walk, yet the sky gets dimmer every minute they walked,

Then Chrom looked up onto the sky, "It sure is getting dark, want to help me gather firewood?"

There, Lissa was still busy spitting out the bug out of her mouth, "Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeuck! I think... I swallowed it! I SWALLOWED IT!" Lissa panicked.

Lissa then looked back at Chrom with annoyed and outraged face, "And about the firewood, I'll pass! Because I've built enough character for one day!"

Reflet, who stood there for a while, stepped in to the conversation, "I think we should probably think about food, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving."

Then Frederick replied, "Yes, I should perhaps prepare, a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, let's clear off the campsite."

Three of them nodded.

...

Resting themselves in the soft dirt, in the midst were a fire bursting out the branch of wood.

Frederick was keeping his watch over the forest, as he kept his glare upon the coated lady, due to such suspicion, he kept himself a close watch at Robin, although, even though she notices, she doesn't really mind that much after all the odd amnesiac conversation she had spoken of, it's natural to get into such suspicion.

"Alright, you're coming with me for some hunting, Reflet," Chrom pointed at her.

"Sure, I don't mind," she replied. While Chrom had a head start to the forest, she followed into the forest to catch up her partner, as a hand tapped her shoulder, she turned around.

"I'll be watching you," Frederick muttered.

The lady nodded with a sweat.

...

In the forest, Chrom was walking with Robin, as the grasses and the bushes rustled by the wind.

"What should we hunt?" Reflet asked.

Yet Chrom stayed shut as he looked at a certain direction, and pointed his hand.

Robin looked at the sight of what Chrom was pointing at. There was a pond, and as she takes a deeper look, there was a bear drinking peacefully at the pond.

Chrom carefully placed his bag onto the ground, looking inside and carefully took out a bow and an arrow. Carefully, Chrom attached the arrow to the string, quietly stretched the string and and aimed at the bear, he then quickly released the string.

***Schooff***

The arrow detached from the bow and twirled across the mid air, and dug right into the bear's body, yet the bear remained in a little pain. The bear turned around, seeing two people within its sight, one hiding in the bushes holding a bow, yet the other one was in a middle of an open field, seven to eight meters away from her partner, yet before the two started to come up in action, the bear began to sprint forward charging in fast speed, it was heading towards Robin.

_'Oh Gods, where's my tome,'_ Reflet thought in panic as she dug into her coat, yet the bear gets nearer, _'__There it is,' _she groaned, then began flipping through the pages,_ 'All I need is a thunder tome,'_ then she began to flip through numerous of pages, the bear was ten meters away,_ 'Oh Gods, where is it!'_

"Reflet! That bear's going to kill you!" Chrom sprinted towards Reflet, yet no hope when the bear was already few meters away from her,

"Elthunder!" she quickly shouted in panic.

A bright light then appeared in the sky, crashing itself into the ground in an instantaneous speed as it pierced through the bear's body, killing it instantly, yet it did not go as expected as the bear's recent charging force kept its lifeless body moving as it crashed the tactician.

Both Reflet and the bear fell down to the ground, but leaving her being weighted.

Reflet crawled out of the lifeless animal in pain, "Enngh.. Chrom, shoot it at the head next time," she groaned, yet Chrom shrugged it off, "It's not my fault, I haven't studied archery that much."

Reflet then replied annoyed, "Ugh.. doesn't mean you have to shoot it, I could've used my tome!"

"But I want to test my archery," Chrom murmured.

"Doesn't mean you couldn't test it later, Chrom, why not in a place like training?" Reflet asked.

"Oh, uh... I don't know?" Chrom replied, a mix of confusion in him.

Reflet groaned, "You literally almost killed me.."

Chrom then let out a frown, "Uh.. Let's just get back into the group, alright?"

Reflet sighed as she follows Chrom's lead.

...

Chrom walked back to the group, lifting a lifeless bear in his shoulder, and yet the group already prepared a fire camp and a tent at the camp corner.

"What?! A bear?! I don't want a bear, it smells like boots!" Lissa shouted,

Chrom let out a chuckle upon her sister's usual demeanor, he turned towards Frederick, "Frederick, could you cook this for us?"

Frederick nodded, "On it, Milord."

...

"Mmm, it's been so long since the last time I ate a bear meat," Chrom said as he took a smell upon the cooked meat, he then take a bite as his eyes shows satisfaction, "But hey, it's delicious!" he spoke with admiration towards the great knight.

Chrom viewed Lissa, poking out the bear meat with her fingers, with a face expressing a muck, "What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in."

"Pass!" She shouted, "Couldn't you just spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the wrong food chain," she muttered, "Right, Reflet?" she asked, but no reply, "Uh.. Reflet?" she asked again, now taking an attention at the female tactician.

***Chomp* *Chomp* *Crunch* *Munch* *Munch* *Slurp***

All those noises coming from Reflet, chewing her food with great satisfaction.

Then Lissa sighed, "I suppose any person would enjoy eating anything after not eating in days.."

Chrom chuckling seeing Reflet looked forward at Lissa, "Just eat it, Lissa, meat and meat doesn't have difference after all."

"Since when does meat taste like old boots! Wait! I'll take that back, old boots smells better!" Lissa shouts loudly.

But Frederick gently spoke, "Every experience make us stronger, milady, even those that we don't seem to enjoy at all."

Lissa then skeptically looked at Frederick, "Really? Then why don't I see 'You' eating, Frederick?"

Frederick instantly give out an excuse, "Me? Well.. Ah.. I'm not hungry, I.. I possibly had a large lunch, yes! A quite large lunch."

Lissa muttered, "What do you mean by 'Possibly', Frederick."

Frederick held his words back, "Oh... uh.. No, Milady, what I mean is 'Of course', Milady, I was mistaken of my punctuation."

Lissa groaned, "Yeah 'Right', Frederick.."

...

It was getting dark, the group already finished their food, yet someone's going to have to keep the watch tonight.

Frederick wanted to keep the watch tonight, yet Chrom kept insisting him to sleep until the knight given up.

...

Chrom was keeping the watch, sitting around the fire camp, and looking out through the forest as no sign was shown, but it felt so strange, it's as if something felt oddly wrong, Chrom felt the urge to scout, scouting for any suspicious signs, yet before he takes another step, one of the tents zipped out.

"*Yawn* What's wrong, big brother?" Lissa asked with heavy eyes.

Chrom then take a sight around, there was a breeze of peaceful wind, yet there still was a feeling of cautiousness, he skeptically tried to find it, yet no clue to be heard, then he looked back at her, "Sorry to wake you up, but something felt amiss."

Lissa groaned, "Define that word 'Something'."

Chrom then shrugged, "Not sure, I think I'll have a look around in a bit."

Lissa then muttered, "Not alone! I'm coming."

Chrom smiled and replied, "Thanks Lissa."

...

Both brother and sister walked around the forest, examining the forest with detail, yet finding only the wind whistling across the trees and the grasses.

"It sure is dark... and quiet," Lissa replied, "Where did the birds go."

Chrom muttered quietly, "Something is truly wrong here."

***CRAAACK***

The ground suddenly trembles aggressively, Chrom was holding his balance, yet Lissa was traumatized due to the sudden sensation.

"Chrom! What's happening!" Lissa cried out in panic as she let out a terrified scream.

Chrom, who was still holding his balance, "Gods! What ha- Augh!"

Discontinuing his sentence upon the almost caught off his balance, his thoughts mixed with confusion, yet also with worriment, "What's this madness?!"

The tremble continues to enlarge as he then grabbed Lissa tight in grip, "Lissa! Stay close!"

Then, behind the forest, lurks something that shoves away the pine trees hard.

Chrom took the detail, then pushed Lissa towards the opposite direction, "Run!"

She gets the early start, following Chrom who started to run after the quake gets harder, yet behind them, a fiery ground sputtered off within a great crack, then fell within a great speed, yet hitting the ground, giving a burn onto the oak trees being fired.

Sprinting as fast as how their feet could bring them, Chrom quickly spotted a safe spot, then they both jumped.

...

* * *

...

Reflet woke up, unzipping her tent, yet being greeted with the sight of emptiness outside, _'Odd.'_

Then she began to unzip two tents only to find no one sleeping, then she opened the last tent, seeing Frederick sleeping with no blankets as he was perfectly covered with armor.

"Hey, Frederick," Reflet spoke quietly, yet he's still sleeping.

"Frederick," she spoke normal tone, yet no answer came.

"Frederick!" she finally shouted, now Frederick's eyes slowly opened and was greeted by the sight of Reflet, which caused the knight to jump out from his sleeping position.

"Hey, Frederick, have you seen Chrom and Lissa somewhere?" she asked.

"Isn't Chrom on the watch?" he asked, and began to look outside, only to see a fire burning out the remaining small logs, with all tents opened.

Frederick got out of his tent, giving a glare at Reflet, skeptically looking for any suspicious acts, yet couldn't find one when she remained confused.

Carefully, Frederick was giving a track onto the ground, looking at footstep that was previously being stepped out onto the ground, "These footstep should have to belong to Milord," he said, then looked at another marked steps, which belonged to Lissa, "This one's Lissa's footstep, they must have been walking towards that way," Frederick pointed onto the direction Chrom and Lissa have walked to.

"Why would they both go out in the middle of the night?" she asked.

"I have no idea, I'm starting to sense something gone out wrong here," Frederick held his lance.

"Alright, I'm coming," Reflet said, holding a tome and a sword with her.

...

_Location: Ylisse Abandoned Forts._

Chrom escaped out of the woods, so was Lissa, they both were seeing the fiery burned trees and meteors falling off the skies. Lissa was exhausted, just upon raising her face to the air gasping for air, she caught something glowing out in the skies, neither it was a meteor.

"Chrom! Look! What IS that thing?!" she pointed at the sky in curiosity, pointing at the certain glow.

Chrom looked at the certain direction she was looking at, then the glow formerly shaped differently as it became somewhat.. like a portal. Just after the portal was formed, something inside of it came out, there was two bodies that seemed to belong to humans, they seemed to be barbarians, yet after being released from the portal, they fell onto the ground hard, Chrom was aware, yet Lissa cringed seeing such thing, she thought of how their bones might break with such a high fall, yet they woke up, standing there like an undead creature, then they opened their eyes, revealing a red glowing eye.

Chrom held his Falchion tight, while one of these creatures started sprinting in such high speed, Chrom did the same, and slashed his Falchion across the creature's body, guessing the creature would've died at any rate.

A cracking bone was heard, the creature turned its head around, turning it around over the limit human being can do, Chrom's eyes widened _'What in Naga's name is this?'_

The creature then spun its axe that it nearly hits Chrom as he came out to block it with Falchion upon Reflex, then he parried the axe away and knocked the creature with his shoulder as the force dragged the creature to the ground, Chrom then jumped up high and took a quick jab upon the creature, then it slowly vaporized into purple smoke.

Chrom took a check on Lissa, there she was, cornered by the other creature by the stones while Chrom was all distracted.

"Lissa!" he shouted, desperate for his sister's own safety.

He began sprinting as fast as his feet could bring him, but he was too far non the less, yet before the creature hits her, an unknown figure appeared out of nowhere.

***Clang***

A 'swordman' was in her stead, preventing the deadly axe from slashing her, 'he' was wearing a mask, unknown to be seen from identity, when 'he' struggled blocking the axe, "Help!" he shouted.

Chrom went out with his Falchion, and prepared a slash across the creature's body, but just few meters before preparing the slash, the 'swordman' spun 'his' sword around and made a deadly horizontal slash across the creature's body as Chrom gave an additional slash.

Lissa, looking at the sight, faced an impression, looked back at the 'swordman' sheathing 'his' sword.

"That's quite the way," Chrom said, looking back at the 'swordman'.

"What is your name?" he asked.

'He' paused for a moment.

"There you are!" Reflet shouted afar at the woods, Frederick instantly came up upon them.

"Milady! Milord! Are you hurt?" Frederick asked in panic.

Lissa then noticed those voice, turning around, now seeing two people who walked out of the woods, "Frederick! Reflet!"

Reflet then looked at the burned field, seeing a human.. no it had a pale skin and red eyes that could possibly cringe the tactician, "Are those horrific creatures common to exist in this land?"

Chrom shook his head, "They're not from Ylisse, I swear that!"

Frederick looked in detail at the two, "No one is injured?"

They both shook their heads.

Frederick exhaled in calmness, "Thank the Gods."

Lissa then sighed, "Thank the masked man who saved me, if it wasn't for him, my head would b-," she paused for a moment, looking around.

"Hey, where did he go?" she asked.

Frederick then held his palm open, "We can worry him later, right now, it's about putting these things into.. the blades."

Lissa nodded, then Frederick looked at the enemy, glowing red eyes and giving a death stare that was meant to starve for blood, "Eyes open now, there's nothing we know about these enemies we're going to fight of."

Chrom nodded, "Right."

Reflet examined the field carefully, seeing abandoned and destructed structures, "Are those..."

"Abandoned forts? yes," Frederick replied and nodded.

"Then, we should take a shelter in them, it'll be giving us the advantage upon fighting harder enemies, and no doubt they will offer advantages in battle once you discover the fort's surroundings," Reflet said.

Reflet stood for a while, carefully scanning the area, thinking of tactics she could get a use of, she gritted her teeth as she noticed they are in very bad disadvantage to being outnumbered, "Alright, Chrom, I want you to partner up with me, we'll duel on for the barbarians since we have a weapon advantage over them."

She then turned to the healer and the knight, "Lissa, I want you to mount on Frederick's horse, I want you to stay behind Frederick at all times, and Frederick, I want you to kill off the archers since you have an armor advantage, knights are impenetrable when it comes to being shot by arrows. Since you're having a great capability fighting in the last bandit raid, you could probably do that against the hordes of these too."

She sighed stressfully, "I was planning for you to go to the very frontlines as we sword wielders fight from the enemy unprotected sides since Knights are great capable of tanking.. but judging from the dire and outnumbered situation right now.. I don't think Lissa's going to be safe."

The two nodded in agreement as they began to take their position, then the quarted sprinted to the battlefield.

A barbarian then sprinted towards the tactician as it swung its axe vertically, which she easily parried due to the wielder's lack of speed, she kept parrying the incoming attacks as she sees an opening, swinging her bronze sword as the creature were shredded into two, evaporating into ashes.

One of the creature sprinted aggressively towards Chrom, charging in an inhuman speed, yet before it draws out its axe towards him, an arrow suddenly penetrated its head as the creature stumbled hard onto the ground, vaporizing into ashes.

"Captain Chrom! Wait up! I'm comin'!" a sudden shout revealed from the forest, it was a redhead woman riding a horse, holding a lance with her.

She groaned, "Ugh! I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em goin'. Alright, ya ash-faced freaks! Which one of you boys wants to fit your heads with lance first?"

Reflet realized something, "Wait, if you're a cavalier.. then who recently shot the arrow?"

"What arrow you're tryin' to talk about," she asked.

Then, in the bush was a sudden rustle as it got out of its position, he was a man with a light blue hair, holding a bow which meant to show him as an archer.

"Hold on, Milady!" he said.

"Muh?" she turned around, now in eye contact of the man.

He then spoke in a dramatic voice, "Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave the war onto the warriors, my dear bird! A beauty such as you shall be needed a wage of love."

Sully then scratched her head in confusion, "... Who the hell are you?!"

The archer then replied, "Ha! Is the lady curiously attentive? Oh of course you are. It's only natural."

Then archer began his speech, "I am the Myth and the Legend! I am he who strides large across the greatest among history! I am the man who puts the 'Arch' in 'Archer'! My name, dear lady, is Vir-"

"Sorry, Ruffles, I got no time for this," she cut out, then began to shout, "Onward!"

Archer frowned and then spoke quickly, "Virion!... Er.. my name. It's Virion."

Yet Sully continued walking forward, taking a view at the monstrosity, "W-wait! Where are you going?"

He sighed, "Pray, at least tell me your name!"

She replied without looking at him, "I'm Sully, and I am a Shepherd."

Virion then got back to his speech again, "'Sully'! How magnificent! A starkly beautiful name, truly befitting its owner, a herder of sheep, is it?"

Virion then leaned into his knees, "Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?"

Sully was fully confused, "Will I what now?"

Sully connected the dots carefully, "Oh wait.. I get it, this is all the jokes people did, 'I'll smack your face with my boots' is where the punchline comes."

Virion then sighed, "I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming.. 'tis common!"

Virion then stood back up, and began his speech again, "So please, don't feel so pressured to answer right a-"

Sully then shouts, "How's THIS! For an answer?!" she raised her feet, then spun it towards Virion's stomach hard.

***Boof***

"OOF! But those shapely legs certainly have the energy on kicking, can't they.." Virion backed away.

Then he began to beg, "P-please milady! Allow me to accompany you, just for a least! For I myself is a cold, empty world without you."

Sully rolled her eyes with an ignorance, but Virion then spoke again, "I shall be you most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give me a life purpose,"

Sully then sighed, "Fine.. Anything will do just to shut your mouth up."

Virion frowned, yet still in eye contact of Sully, which gave her discomfort, "What?" yet, no answer came, "Stop starin' me like that!"

On the other side, Reflet stood there, began calculating the undead's position, "Hey, you're Virion, aren't you?"

The archer turned around, seeing the lady with the Grimleal coat, hoods on, "Oh yes, I am the Legend a-"

Reflet then told him, "Get yourself into position, Virion, partner up with Sully."

She pointed at the higher ground inside the abandoned forts, "Get yourself up there, following with Sully protecting you from those sword wielders."

Virion then sighed, "Could you have least gave me your name? I'm Virion."

Reflet opened her hood, "I'm Reflet, nice to meet you."

Virion was absent, frozen with eye contact.

Virion then shook it off and replied, "Nice to meet you, Milady."

Then Virion put his hand onto his chest and gave out a welcoming posture with his other hand, "Alas, Milady, I, the house of Virion want to request for a proposal, will you accept my proposal and leave the bloodshed to the warriors, dear Reflet?"

_'House of Philanderer, alright,'_ she thought unamused.

All she can do was to give out a weird face, "Geez, I chose myself to battle, killing those horrid creatures that could possibly meant any harm," she explained to him.

He sighed, "Well, my friend, have it your way."

Reflet then faced Sully, "You're a cavalier, aren't you?"

Sully then answered with confidence, "That's my role!"

Reflet smirked at her energy, "I suggest you to pair up with Virion."

Her face went from confidence into a frown, "Ruffles?"

"Yeah, him." Reflet answered, "Archers needs a defense, due to themselves being entirely defenseless against short ranged fighters. Try carrying him into the forts if possible, it'll be a great advantage for him to kill these creatures since the forts give him a height advantage."

Sully groaned, "Alright, but I hope he'll shut up."

Virion nodded with a frown, "Anything for you Milady."

The undeads are slowly walking towards them, growling with a voice, yet to be known to the world. Then all at once, the warriors sprinted in speed towards the terrific creatures.

Reflet quickly paired off with Chrom again as they fought against the remaining axe wielders, swinging in speeds due to the creature's slowness disadvantage.

One of the creatures came as it swung its axe towards the lone tactician, who swiftly dodge it as she swung her bronze sword skillfully at the creature's opening, shredding it as she divided the creature in half, while another one came from her blind spot preparing to strike her down as she was forced to back away, yet its violent swings were yet unreadable to her as she can't seem to find an opening.

_'Since where the hell does an enemy seem this hard? This isn't right..'_ Reflet thought in worriment as she took a quick scan at the field, only seeing the sight of Frederick paired up with Lissa, who's handling group of swordwielders progressively due to being in great strength, while Sully had Virion as a firepower to prevent more load off her shoulder.

_'They seemed to handle groups of Risens progressively? How come this one's literally hard to deal with?__' _the tactician thought in confusion, until a thought came into her mind, _'Unless if this one's their leader?!'_

Reflet took a wind spell as she went few meters further from the Risen, quickly scanning the mid area seeing no sign of their leaders, now grinning as she got the thing she needed , _'Yep, this must be it.'_

Reflet looked at Chrom as he was just finishing off the remaining undeads, "Hey Chrom, a littlle help with their leader here?"

Chrom turned and nodded as he quickly finished off the last of the remaining undead, bringing his sword behind as he drew to a close into their leader, swinging his sword towards its chest as the leader froze in place.

***Cr-Crack***

The sound quickly surprised Chrom as the leader spun its head above any human limits could ever do, _'What in Naga's name is this?!'_

The leader quickly spun its axe towards Chrom as he was forced to backpedal, dodging the axe wielder as it spins fiercely in speeds, yet finding a dangerous opening as he let his appetence get over him, closing his eyes as he quickly went for the stab as the chief's axe neared his head.

***Shrk***

Chrom slowly opened his eyes, seeing the sight of the chief itself being stabbed through dead at the chest, slowly he pulled off the Falchion, as the Legendary Sword managed to release from the chief's holed body, the chief fell and lied onto the ground for a moment, muttering only a few words as the red light in its eyes slowly dimmed, "Must... Kill.. Prince.."

It's eyes suddenly brightened intensively as Chrom took a further step back in surprise, "Grr.. **GRAWWL!**"

Jumping into the sky within an inhuman limit, it charged towards Chrom, with the sharp axe steady to be swung out.

"Arcthunder!" Reflet shouted, then light formed in the skies, quickly brightened as it crashed onto the creature hard.

The light pierced through the chief's body, it fell down, nearing the end of its life, as for Chrom, he jumped high into the high air and let out the last blow, stabbing it at its very heart, making it slowly turn into ashes.

There the chief was cut in half, slowly disappearing into ashes, and it was gone.

Frederick then walked towards them, "It seemed all the creatures has perished."

Then he looked at the masked man, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, yet, behind the forest remained a purple dust "This young man took care of the others."

Yet the man spoken nothing.

Lissa spoke in appreciation, "Um, I never got to thank you... last time, so.. Thank you, all I can say is you're brave."

Chrom then spoke with a smile, "You saved my sister's life, I'm Chrom, may I ask your name?"

Then the masked man stood there, remaining silent, then he said, "My name is Marth."

Chrom backed away, "Marth?! You mean the heroic king of old?! The one who've sealed the Fell Dragon a thousand years ago?! I mean.. you certainly fought like a hero, where did you learn your ways with a sword?"

Marth then spoke with a lower tone, "I'm not here to speak of myself, I came here to warn you about the calamity of this world is near, what you saw today was a prelude, perhaps the very beginning of the conflict."

Marth walked back to the forest, then turned around for the last time, "You have been warned."

Reflet then whispered to the group, "Not much of a talker isn't he?"

Frederick thought it for a while, and began to speak, "It appears his skills are to lie elsewhere, I'd take the chance that we'll hear him again, but now, I'm concerned about the capital, we might have to make haste in our sleep, reasoning that this is still still not midnight yet."

They all nodded,

Lissa noticed something, "Hey, where's Sully and Virion?"

Chrom thought about it, "They're going to camp somewhere, and will make the haste to Ylisse."

Lissa grunted, "But I wanna join them."

Chrom chuckled, "I guess we can after we reach the capital."

Lissa then muttered, "Brother, sometimes.. I hate you."

...

Sleeping in the tents, Reflet woke up in the middle of the night, seeing a giant figure holding out a spear, seen by the shadows due to the fire camp lights were blocked, Robin jumped back in surprise, then she sighed and murmured, _'Gods.. that Frederick shadow nearly scared me to death.. it's creepy to see someone standing in front of my tent at the night like a stalker.'_ she grimaced.

...

* * *

_Location: ? ? ?._

_Sleeping on the floor, the snow haired man got up from his position, waking up, with dusts falling off his clothes, "What happened?"_

_Then he noticed he was still at the same hotel room he bought, yet, it's more dusted and messed rather than cleaned out. The man began hearing the sounds out in the window, a sound of swords clashing out with fierce sounds of inhuman screams._

_Looking at the window, there outside was a girl fighting with a glowing spear as the undeads were pierced through them, cutting them in half as they slowly perished in purple smokes, it was Cynthia slashing out risens alone, in the range, there stood by a dark flamed figure with a cloak of glowing strips, it was the cloak the man have worn inside the hotel._

_'Grima' the first thing that struck his mind as he broke through the window crashing unto the ground, finding what seemed to froze his veins, it was Grima using Cynthia as a hostage,_

_Grima then looked towards him with his cold glowing eyes, "Come to me, and join me, and I'll not harm her."_

_That earns the confused look of the tactician, "Why? Isn't the heart dead already?"_

_Grima then spoke again, "Your heart may be dead."_

_Then Grima gave a death glare, "But the veins still has my blood flowing through," Grima said, which shocked Robin through his veins._

_Then Cynthia protested, "Don't do it! He'll use you!"_

_But then he grimly sho__uted, "Silence! Insolent!"_

_Robin had two decision, he leaves her, she'll 'Die', and if Robin comes toward Grima, she will live but he'll be Grima, but will it risk out the world? Looking around the village, it seemed.. empty, no life spreads out at the houses, the fields or anything._

_"Alright, but please keep my word that she will not 'Die' after I be one with you,"_

_Grima replied, "You have my word."_

_Robin walked towards Grima, but Cynthia keep protesting, "Please, brother I'm begging you, don't-"_

_Robin then take a last view of his 'Sister' who is crying unable to move, he spoke softly, "I'm sorry that I can't be a good Brother to you."_

_He took his last vision, looking at his crying sister, then his vision darkened._

_"Looks like 'You Failed', tactician."_

* * *

***Gasp***

Robin woke up with clothes wet, he was suffocating and began to look around in panic, only seeing Cynthia sleeping peacefully, hugging him like a pillow, he then raised up from his bed and slowly detached her grip form him only making Cynthia beginning to have discomfort due to her missing pillow, Robin quickened his hand and swap himself with the pillow he recently had his head rested on, and she was back to her comfort,

Then he chuckled, "I guess I was a bad brother for replacing myself with a pillow for her to hug on after all."

Robin walked over the window, seeing sights of people walking out through the morning, and some pulling out wagons.

"I guess it's r-" Robin was cut out when a sudden thought struck his mind.

_'Your heart may be dead, but the veins still has my blood flowing through'_ he recalled from the quote Grima has given from his dream.

Robin began speaking to himself, "Is it true? Was all of my sacrifices worthless?"

"NOOO!" The Pegasus princess screamed and woke up from the nightmare she just had, in an instinct Robin instantly sprinted toward her.

"Sister- I-I mean Cynthia! Are you alright?" Robin asked, his mouth slipped nearly unnoticed.

She replied back crying.

"You-you.. risked your life just to save me, y-you let Grima take over you just to hope I could live, he then dis-disappeared as he's in your body, his last laugh in your body terrified me,"

Robin eyes widened, "Did.. Did I say I wasn't a good brother to you?"

Cynthia nodded limply, quickly she sprinted and hugged him in tears.

Then Robin was clearly surprised, then feebly said, "I.. I'm sorry."

"B-but 'NO'! No w-way would I ever see a b-bad br-brother risk his life for his sis-sister!" she protested with full disagreement,

She slowly choked as she held him tighter, "Y-you were never a bad brother to me!"

With the word she stated, Robin was shocked, he reached his arms on her waist and hugged her.

"It's just a dream, everything's alright, Cynthia."

"Besides.. Why do you keep calling me your brother? It's not like we're related to blood or something." Robin asked, slight of confusion and curiosity in his mind.

Cynthia's demeanor changed as her face went red, "Uhuh.. You're like an image of my overprotective sis."

They hugged for a while as she stopped crying, Robin spoke as he change the subject to change the mood, "Alright, want to go for more Journey?"

She replied wiping her tears, "A-Alright! Let's go."

…

They packed up their stuff, and was ready to go. They are now to face the journey that awaits them, then Robin pointed out a castle few kilometers away and said, "We're now heading to Ylisse."

With that they launch out. During their journey, it was to not know someone was looking after them, somewhere else.

* * *

_"Almost purity of kindness was he, I never expected such a result in his and her dream."_

_"Yet, he was the most selfless person I've firstly seen, he risked himself just to save the one he cared for__ and hoped__ them to live."_

_"In fact in the way he share the care to the world without admitting it was why I trusted him,__ he holds the burden of his 'Sister' if it meant for her to live, I only wanted a wish, for him to success his goals."_

_"He suffered so much, in the end, he only altered the history with a great cost, he deserves more than he could've ever expected, but I've expected one thing from his personality, 'He always cared for his friends more than he could ever had to care of himself."_

_"I suppose he is a valid vessel to be, he surely passed the test.'"_

_"Maybe I'll give them back the memories I've erased."_

_"Yet, it seemed that what Grima examined in his dream was actually the truth, proving from the way his blood functions, the veins still flows the blood of the Mad God."_

_"It may have altered the way his blood flows in his veins, yet I can still continuously flow his blood even though I was formerly different, especially that his vessel is enough an entrance of another God, I should perhaps degenerate the Mad One to make him back into his senses, rather than continue to suffer the plague of the dragons."_

_"I'll maybe show my existence to him and the younger princess in the future, may it be in a certain time."_

_"May both of your journey be safe."_

* * *

"How long again?" Cynthia asked repeatly.

"Around four more Kilometers," Robin answered repeatly every thirty minutes changing the numbers.

"How long again?" Cynthia asked again,

"Around four more Kilometers," Robin answered,

"How long again?" Cynthia asked again,

"Around three more Kilome-" Robin was cut out when he heard noises in the bushes.

"Who's there!" Robin asked as reached toward his Levin Sword, pointing at the bushes as he stood infront of Cynthia.

Then, a pegasus went out from it's hiding spot, panicking as Robin pointed his Levin Sword at it.

"Oh, it's a pegasus," Cynthia spoke as she neared the pegasus,

"Are you sure it's a wise choice?" Robin asked, worried as Cynthia nears the Pegasus.

"Watch and see," She smirked, as she reached out the panicked pegasus,

"Easy now," she said as she carefully patted the Pegasus, "I won't hurt you," with that the Pegasus calmed down.

Robin was impressed she could calm a Pegasus as fast as Sumia did in his previous timeline, and she did it in such a young age. _'__Must be inherited from her mother'_ Robin thought,

Then Robin began walking toward Cynthia as the Pegasus began to panic a little, "Sssh, he's not going to hurt you too."

She patted and shook certain part of the pegasus, as it calmed down again.

"I'm actually impressed!" Robin spoke with surprised tone.

"And most surprisingly, you did calm down the pegasus as fast as Sumia did in the past timeline, in such a young age," Robin said in awe.

"It's nothing, I got used to it, want me to teach you how to ride a pegasus?" Cynthia asked,

"Hmm.. Isn't it for female classes?" Robin asked quietly confused.

Cynthia groaned, "Does all class need certain genders?"

Robin quickly shook his head, "I don't mean it by that, but don't you think it's a bit weird?"

Cynthia then sighed, "It doesn't hurt to try, right?"

Robin stood still, "I.. I don't know."

The young princess begged with her puppy eyes, "Pretty please?"

Robin was in loss of words, "I.. uh.. um."

Few seconds passes by as her puppy eyes became intensively unresistant.

_'Shit.. Chrom, since when did your daughter has an unresistant puppy eyes,'_ Robin groaned.

"I... I.. guess..?" Robin nervously said, thinking he should stop the time from coursing it's repeat first, and to see who was the woman that recently saved the Southtown village, or possibly, try making out a reason.

"Anytime brother," She said,

Robin let out an air that he held all the time.

They continued to walk towards Ylisse, yet on their last kilometer of walk in Ylisse, they heard a stem cracking by the bush, this time, there was no signs or sounds of animal as the figure slowly followed them on their way, then Robin broke his limit of suspicion.

"Who's there!" he drawed his sword pointing at the bush again, then the figure got out of it's hiding spot, it was a blue haired woman wearing a mask of a butterfly shape, then both of them said,

"Lucina?"

"Sis?"

"Oh? So you've known my name," She spoke, now in her original tone.

Her voice suddenly turned out cold, "I don't know how you managed to convince my sister to be such a false ally to you. Who are you, stranger?"

Her sister cut the last part out, "Actually, he's from another timeline, sis."

Then that got the confused look of her elder sister, the younger sister spoke again.

"He's Robin, from another timeline," her sister repeated.

And then the elder sister protested, "Cynthia, who's Robin? And what is he doing as a time traveler from another timeline?"

Robin cringed at Lucina's reply as he awkwardly stand by doing nothing.

"Then let's see how you deal with this, Robin'," Lucina began pointing the Falchion at Robin, before Cynthia gets in her battle stance.

"Woah, Woah! Calm down Lucy, I didn't do anything, let's just solve this by talking pea-" Robin's near finishing sentence was cut out as the elder sister went for a stab, but he instantly parried it with his Levin Sword, holding his Levin Sword with two hands to lighten the difficulty, Lucina fiercely attacked, while Robin simply parried every attack Lucina had as he began to back away, not wanting to have both of them hurt.

"Cynthia, a little bit of help?" Robin asked while blocking incoming Falchion blows.

"On it!" She said as she began to open her bags open.

"Lucy, calm down!" Robin tried to cool her down, but as he called her 'Lucy' she began to expand her attacking speed as she tried to break through the parries Robin have created.

"You'll pay for corrupting my sister you impostor!" Lucina shouted, and so they continued fighting.

...

At few meters away was Cynthia, throwing off objects from the travel bags.

_'By Naga, where did I put that Falchion? I need to try to remember where did I previo-wait,'_ she looked at a spear sheath that have been placed in her back position all the time, she opened the sheath and saw a Falchion, with it's long grip being held for spear holder, her eyes widened, yet before she raise the spear Falchion, she saw another Falchion within her sheath, now her eyes reach its limit of being wide.

"Got it!" Cynthia shouted, she was holding two Falchion, one in a shape of spear, the other one in a shape of sword.

As Robin saw two of the Falchion being raised by Cynthia, at first, he was surprised she actually have two Falchions with her, he asked Lucina, "Hey Lucy, turn around," Robin asked while still parrying the blows created by the Falchion Lucina held.

"Please Lucy," But she resisted, not accepting the pleas and tricks that Robin might pull out.

"I guess I'll have to do it in a hard way," Robin said with a sigh as he began to fight in one hand, now that his skill increased dramatically, he was able to parry incoming attacks within unique parry, as Lucina was surprised that all her strikes were being deflected hard all on a sudden, as Robin found a counter attack of Lucina was to make on attacking him.

"I might have to make you look," Robin muttered.

The Falchion was to hit Robin, which is exactly what Robin wanted to happen, as right on a calculated time, he spun his Levin sword as it switches side from parrying to pushing the Falchion, then Robin, using the Levin Sword shape as an advantage, rotates his Levin Sword as it pulls Lucina out of her grip, then he threw the Falchion with his Levin Sword, spinning up in the high air as it lands toward Cynthia, landing as it stabbed the ground in front of her.

Lucina was shocked and wasn't able to process what exactly happened, then she lost her balance and fell into the ground, but before she fell, a hand caught her right at the twentieth angle of her fall.

"Got'cha," Robin said.

Then a shout was earned from Cynthia, "That was a HEROIC Fight!"

Robin nodded at Cynthia, "Right, show her the proof Cynthia. Now, Lucy, see this."

Lucina was then shocked with eyes wide, she didn't want to believe it, but she was seeing 3 Falchions in front of her, but strangely, one of them was long grip as it looked like a spear.

* * *

_Location: Plegia's Chamber._

...

"It seems we have located another Fellblood in this timeline, the matter of fact I know is that this Fellblood is a male gender, yet as I anticipated the information available, the heart of this Fellblood has died," said the Grimleal.

Then a feminine figure appeared in the shadows of the Plegian Chamber, **"Male gender? Interesting.. Whenever you see him coming, bring him to me."**

"May I ask something that may be foolish, master Grima?"

**"You have my permission."**

"Why is that you needed this fellblood if his heart has died?"

**"Because his very own veins still flows 'My blood'." **

"Alright, your majesty, but the results of information I've earned was that he had a future child journeying with him, who also came from the same timeline he came from,"

**"In what way does they lead him?"**

"Not enough information was obtained, your majesty, all I know from reports were to be shown from a mercenary we caught during her first appearance from a glowing portal."

**"Alright, but still, I want you to 'Capture him'!"**

"Alright your majesty," The Grimleal bowed.

**"And also, get that time travelinng mercenary some use."**

The Grimleal nodded, "It will be done, your majesty."

**"Don't disappoint me, Validar."**

"I-I will not, master Grima," Then the Grimleal said and proceed to leave.

...

In an old abandoned barn house was greeted a rope tied mercenary with a pigtailed, red hair, being blindfolded, with a cloth covering her mouth. She was sitting in a chair connected to the ropes, unable to move nor plan anything due to being completely unarmed.

She then heard foodsteps, a familiar footstep, every step sounded louder, predicting it was walking towards her, but no doubt she knew who it was, it was the filthy, coward tactician who captured her, well it wasn't formerly him due to himself cowardly commanding his soldiers while he just stood in the backlines, the thoughts of it made the future mercenary rage.

"Well, well, well.. Look what do we have here," the voice of the tactician she predicted was heard.

"Ywwou wffill fwwwuckinn mpfway fmmpor ffdwis!" she muffled angrily, unable to say proper words due to the cloth covering her mouth.

The Grimleal then spoke softly in her ears, "Well, I'm flattered. I also had something of a gift for you, milady."

There were a sound of malicious items heard, as she suddenly feel pain by her back, right at her very skin as she muffled in pain, then the pain quickly subdued.

There were now a sounds of swiping papers, which made the mercenary shiver, neither did she want to know what will happen next, the paper swiping sound finally stopped, which made the mercenary terrify at the very edge.

"Gnilaes yromem!" the Grimleal exclaimed.

The mercenary felt something sharp stabbing her back as she screamed in pain, then everything began to blur as her thoughts spun stimulatively, making her let out a faint acream as she began to faint.

* * *

**_((Author's Note))_**

* * *

**_Author: *Sigh* I'm literally transparent.. also very blind in finding story paths. This chapter's dark, no kidding._**

**_I'll be making another one soon, alright? it's just that there's dozens of draft in my documents, I can hardly find the correct paths for this story. Previous chapter 2 edit has gotten 7 scrap drafts, the first one has gotten 13 scrap drafts.. and the previous ones that I chose to be edited.. shitloads of them that I'm too lazy to count.. I'm literally filled with exhaustion right now.. I'm a bad writer, so don't mind me._**

**_Btw, I'm not pairing pairin' Virion with dese porr lady ovr dhere, I'MA PAIR IT WITH... Idk, but not Virion, I've got plannings yet to connect._****_ And no, I didn't make Virion's role to be a punching bag, this is just the beginning, introductions with Virion will be some trouble to solve with, afterall, Inigo did even the worst flirt I could ever possibly imagine, that poor boy's gonna get lots of slaps from girls in the future._**

**_Btw, editing the name is really a pain in the ass, almost accidentally edited the current Robin though, even a MORE pain in the ass editing the he and she cuz I'm getting the sense of deja vu doing it._**

* * *

**_\- Review_**

**_pofehof: _****_I am confused, if Cynthia is going to be a "sister to Robin", why is she in a threesome with Robin and Lucina? Are they going to fight over Robin?_**

**_Answer: That was an accident, I've fixed it already though. I wasn't sure how pairing actually works, thought it would only be about relation of somebody close with them, thanks for the warning btw._**


End file.
